Pet
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: Detective Benson has been missing for three years after a case went horribly wrong. Now she's been found but she's not the same person everyone remembers and she seems to have a certain trust for a certain blonde haired ADA while no one else can getclose
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This little gem has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I dunno if I'll continue it or not. We'll see. Maybe if I get enough good feedback on it I'll be possessed to continue it. I've been trying to keep my wife from going to the land of blueberries. Yeah I have no idea either. I'm blaming the Oxycontin for this one. It's rather funny in a sad sort of way. She'll be off the drugs shortly though so no more land of blueberries. And she'll be at work on Tuesday and I'll have more time to write. I'm working on the next chapter of Taro Love. My beta has it now and hopefully it will get up soon. This one is unedited as I threw it together but I'll try and get it beta-ed if I continue it. WARNING BDSM Content and OTHER Adult Themes. You've been warned kiddies. This one isn't pretty either. There is OC's running around and there is Olivia/OC in this. But I promise it will end with some good old fashioned A/O. That being said let's start the party and let me know whether to continue or not okay?

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Nothing had quite prepared Elliot Stabler for the sight of his former partner kidnapped three years ago in the line of duty sitting so docilely on the floor of her hospital room in the plain hospital gown they forced patients to wear. He frowned watching the way Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin in between them carefully propping herself up as she wearily watched the door. She hadn't spoken a word since she'd been found and it wasn't for lack of trying to get her to speak that she hadn't.

He folded his arms as he continued to watch the way she glanced around the room again and again seemingly looking for someone. He turned his head as the doctor walked towards him. "Are you Elliot Stabler?" He asked looking down at the clipboard in his hand. He offered Elliot a kind smile as he looked into the room where Olivia was sitting. "We're afraid to restrain her but she won't stay in the bed. No matter what we try." He sighed as he looked at Elliot.

"What's wrong with her exactly?" Elliot asked his eyes staying on Olivia.

"We don't know. She had a long scar on the left side of the back of her head and a few scars here and there but otherwise she's perfectly healthy. All of her scans came back normal. She's not malnourished or anything of the sort. Though when we tried to take the leather collar off of her neck she got very upset. She started crying and lashed out pretty badly. We thought since it didn't appear to be hurting anything we'd leave it on."

Elliot nodded, "Has she said a word?"

"Nothing since she's been here. We were wondering though she seems to respond better to blonde women than anyone else. She's terrified of men in particular. We had to sedate her after an incident with one of the male nurses."

Elliot nodded, "She did that with us too when we got to her. One of the SWAT team that helped us was a blonde and she went willingly with her but no one else. I've been her partner for years and she didn't even appear to recognize me when I approached her."

The Doctor frowned, "In any case we'll continue to try and get her talking. For right now all we can do is hope she decides she's safe enough to talk."

* * *

><p>Livia, or Olivia as she had been known, shifted her position once more. She curled tighter in the corner trying to make herself disappear into the green wall. Maybe if she disappeared she could go back. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel a soft hand running through her shoulder length brown hair. She could hear the soft voice addressing her in the sweet fashions. "Livia, what are you doing sweet one?" Her Mistress' low voice rang out in her mind. "Livia. Livia." She heard her call as the beautiful blonde woman knelt down holding out her hands for her beloved little Livia. Livia could almost see herself crawling across the floor as quickly as she could to the warm hands, she would lay down on her side her head resting so close to her mistress as she was pet so sweetly, one warm hand buried in her hair the other so gently caressing her. She would look up adoring into the pale face and beautiful sea foam green eyes of her Mistress and know she was completely safe and very well loved.<p>

"Livia." She heard the soft voice and she dared to look up almost feeling as though she was home, she was safe waiting patiently for her Mistress to return home but to no avail. She shivered which caused her to open her eyes. She wasn't at home, she was in a cold little room with machines that beeped and wailed and no one to comfort her and promise her the affection she craved so badly. No, whoever these people were, whoever the man with the blue eyes was, he'd taken her away from her home and the one person who truly loved her. She only hoped her Mistress would come for her soon. Surely she would. She loved her, she told her so all the time. She would come shortly explain all of this as a misunderstanding and whisk Livia back to the manor where she belonged. She wouldn't allow them to remove her collar, she would fight them if they tried. It was after all her only reminder of her home and her mistress. She wouldn't betray her Mistress like that. Mistress had given her the collar after weeks of lavishing her with craved attention and affection. She had given her the collar with it's little tag that read her name and that of her Mistress' on the back but she'd not let anyone close enough to it to see it. She reached out sliding her hand along the supple leather and stopping at the little silver tag. She traced her fingers over the engraving of her name done with such beautiful flourish. _Livia__. _Twisting the tag slightly she slid her fingers along her Mistress' name. _Jocelyn_.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Yeah I like J names. Leave me be. I couldn't resist using my favorite J name in this one. And Livia seems more elegant for this than Olivia though I do adore that name for rather obvious reasons. I promise there is a reason for the dropped O.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Yeah since I got such sweet reviews and all that I decided I would go ahead and post this chapter. I'm sort of hyped up from a smoothie that I had at like 8 with the wife. Holy shit man. I need one of these before I do my workouts. That thing was amazing. I was running around my house with my dog for a long time and I wasn't even tired. It's crazy. Anyways, since my pretty wife is upstairs conked out in the bed thanks to her painkillers I'm chilling out in my living room with my dog and the cats. I have nothing better to do at the moment but write and well the hyper smoothie made me go ahead and post this. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with it but maybe you guys will be. I dunno. Let me know what you think like always.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The loud crash from the room brought Elliot to the doorway. He stood watching as the small Asian girl with dyed red hair pushed the machine out of the way. "Where is she?" He heard her demand. "Where's Livia?" She asked keeping the IV drip stand in her hands like some sort of weapon as she stared down a nurse.

Elliot frowned. They'd brought all the girls and boys at the manor with them out of there leaving no one behind but Olivia and this one, known only as Mitsuru seemed to be the only ones displaying any signs of harm. Mitsuru's arm was bandaged where she'd tried to hit one of the SWAT team members and had gotten her arm hurt for her troubles. He hated that she'd been hurt. Truly it had broken his heart to know that these girls and boys were so far gone that they believed the woman keeping them hostage was better for them than being free.

"Calm down Mitsuru. That's your name right?" Elliot asked as he stepped into the room. He ducked as she swung the drip stand at him ignoring the nurse for the moment.

"That's right. My name is Mitsuru. Now answer my question. Where is Livia?" She asked her dark eyes were a bit wild as she stared at him.

She was quite lovely. Her skin looked like tea with milk poured into it. Her beautifully dyed red hair hung down her back in thick waves which must've taken a hairdresser hours to get to sit right on what he was sure was bone straight hair. Her eyes were beautifully almond shaped atop a slightly upturned nose and large pretty pouty lips. She was tiny and petite but swung a mean drip stand as was apparent by the fight she was putting up.

"She's next door. She's fine. The doctors are treating her now." Elliot promised.

"Treating her for what? Unless you goons inflicted some sort of injury on her the way you did me. We were fine until you idiots broke into our home and drug us out." Mitsuru spoke angrily.

"You weren't fine. You were slaves, prisoners." Elliot stared at her in shock.

Mitsuru laughed and shook her head, "Is that what you think? Yes we were servants but we were loved and cared for. None of us showed any signs of abuse did we? We were happy. Livia was happy. Mistress will be home next week and what is she going to find? That her beloved pet and her servants that adored her and that she adores are missing? Are you insane? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"We rescued you all from your abuser. And Livia is a human being not some spoiled dog."

Mitsuru shook her head lowering the drip stand. "You have made a huge mistake. If nothing else she'll come for Livia. Livia is her most precious possession."

"She's a human being!" Elliot roared.

"And she was very well cherished and loved. She won't speak to you will she? She won't tell you anything. None of us will. So let us go home. And leave us in peace."

* * *

><p>3 Years Ago:<p>

Olivia awoke in a dark room. She jerked sitting up as she looked around. The last thing she remembered was going over their case with Elliot at the precinct and then heading home. She'd gone to bed only to be awoken by her buzzer going off then stopping then starting again. Remembering the neighborhood kids playing pranks like this she'd shot out of bed grabbed her gun and ran down the stairs figuring she'd frighten the little punks. She vaguely recalled the pain of something hitting her in the back of the head and then all went black.

She reached up touching her aching head trying to figure out just how she'd gotten there when a little sniffle drew her attention towards the flat surface she'd been laying on. She turned and found herself coming face to face with a pretty little girl that appeared to be only about four at the most. She had a head full of dark curls and pretty blue eyes that shined with fear as she stared back at Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something when a meaty hand slapped her in the back of the head. "No talking you stupid animal."

She cursed which caused another slap as she turned and glared at the man now holding a large gun in his hands staring down at her. Where the hell was she? And how did she get here? Before she could ask the gun crashed into her temple and then to the back of her head. The world blackened and she willingly gave herself to the darkness.

* * *

><p>When the beautiful brunette awoke again it was no longer dark in the cell. She shivered and twisted feeling weight on her right side which made her panic. She jerked and whimpered when her head felt like it would explode. She reached up touching tenderly at the back of her head and pulling her hand back when she felt the warm liquid dripping onto it. She stared at it horrified not even sure what the red stuff was.<p>

A little sniffle brought her attention back to the weight on her side. She looked down as big blue eyes opened and stared up at her before the girl sat up. The little one bit her lip staring at her wearily before speaking very quietly. "Why did you talk?" She asked so softly it almost couldn't be heard in the dark dank cavernous room. The brunette shook her head staring at the little girl bewildered.

The little one sighed, "I'm Elaine. What's your name?" She asked.

The brunette opened and closed her mouth shaking her head and then whimpering at the sensation.

"You don't have one?" The little girl now known as Elaine asked.

The brunette shook her head whimpering once again at the pain. She reached up touching it again as tears began to flow down her face.

"It's okay. I cried to when I first got here but you can't cry. They get mad when you cry and then they hurt you. You gotta be quiet, like a mouse. So just hush. I'll call you Libby. Is that okay?"

The brunette now known as Libby nodded and then whimpered.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" An angry loud male voice erupted as the door to what Libby now realized was a cell was pulled open. "If you two value your lives you'll hush this damn racket!" The angry man with the gun was back.

Libby whimpered and curled around Elaine trying to protect her much smaller cellmate.

"Well it doesn't matter to me if you two live. Boss will be pissed since he wants to sell you two as a duo. Pretty little thing and her pretty big sister. You two will make him a lot of money." The man leered at them and Libby twisted trying to hide Elaine behind her frame. "Of course if you don't shut the hell up and I have to get rough again you two won't be worth anything. It'll be your own damn fault too. You know if he doesn't sell you we'll just have to get rid of you. Shame too. You two surely are pretty."

Elaine whimpered in fear and Libby flinched as she thought of the beefy man trying to kill them. She twisted and hid Elaine behind her as the man left leaving them back in the darkness with only the light from a boarded up window that had a small tiny hole in one corner as their only light source.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: I think it's too damn choppy. I feel like it sort of cuts out and then back and shit but I wanted to get this part over with quick so meh. Just sort of think of it like Livia reminiscing while Mitsuru is arguing with Elliot. That's what I was trying to go for anyways. So yeah sorry I have to explain myself but I felt like I would anger everyone for the choppiness if I didn't. Anyways, let me know what you think yeah?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: SWEET! I finally got this up. I worked on it most of the day yesterday before I fled the state and ended up crashing with my dog at my best friend's. It's nice though since I haven't seen my best friend in two years and you know it's a load of fun for me bad mouthing her to her girlfriend. It's been fun. Plus I get to scream obscenities at college kids from her third floor balcony. I remember being that age well but you know I gotta make sure they know the old fart is here. Anyways I tried my damndest to get this one done and up but you know I'm sure there are mistakes. I was writing it early yesterday morning while sitting in cafe waiting on my wife watching other self important assholes trying to make themselves look good. I'm sort of bitter if you can't tell. Don't me to be insulting but you know well it's me and I don't really give a damn anymore. As always I'd appreciate your thoughts and I am experimenting a bit with my writing style here with fragmented thoughts and memories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Can I help you?" A woman in a maid's outfit answered the door of the stately house. Elliot shifted uncomfortably glancing over at his partner of three years Ashley Hall. She glanced at Elliot as the woman smiled at them waiting for them to speak.

"Yes ma'am. We're with the NYPD we were wondering if we could speak to the lady of the house?"

"May I ask what this is concerning?" The woman asking still smiling at them.

"It's about her daughter Jocelyn."

"Did something happen to Miss Jocelyn?" Now the maid looked concerned.

"She was witness to a crime that was committed a few weeks ago in New York City we're just following up since we haven't been able to talk to her."

"My daughter is in London Detectives. She has been for two weeks now. She's not due home for a while." A beautiful older woman stepped into their line of sight. The maid curtseyed and left quietly as the beautiful older woman stepped forward. She looked every bit the part of the Kennedy's she was related to. At least from what they'd read about her. Elliot couldn't help but wonder where the woman they were investigating got her looks. She appeared completely different from her mother's dark hair and eyes that classified many of the Kennedy's relatives.

The woman smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she stepped back motioning them to step out of the doorway and into the large marble foyer.

"When was the last time you spoke with your daughter Mrs. Carver?" Ashley asked reaching up to brush her red hair behind her ears as she studied the rich furnishings around her.

"A few months ago. My daughter doesn't keep in contact with me constantly. I only knew she was going to London because she mentioned it to me a while ago." The woman shrugged her brown hair swaying slightly with the movement.

"If you could have your daughter call us when she gets back to the states it would be appreciated. We'd like to get this solved as soon as possible." Elliot spoke with a smile which got him one from the Carver matriarch in return.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Livia. Little Livia. It's time to wake up my sweet pet." Livia opened her eyes to her Mistress' beloved voice. The beautiful warm green eyes she adored looked down at her from her Mistress place sitting up on their bed. Livia stretched her arms over her head smiling happily up at her Mistress. "Did you have a bad dream precious?" Jocelyn reached out gently pushing Livia's brown hair out of her beautiful face. Livia shook her head but didn't say a word. She knew better than to speak in Jocelyn's presence.<p>

"Are you certain my little one? You were tossing and turning. You fell on my feet at one point." Jocelyn was watching her closely looking for any signs of distress.

Livia smiled softly and shook her head pleased with the amount of attention her Mistress paid to her moods. She didn't immediately sit up as Jocelyn settled back on the bed stretching slowly herself before she slid from underneath the covers and walked over to the large floor to ceiling windows and pulled the thick curtains open so sunshine poured into the stately room. She smiled looking out. "It's a beautiful day Livia. Perhaps we should have breakfast in the garden instead of in the dining room." Jocelyn looked out the window as she reached back and began to undo the braid that kept her long thick blonde hair from getting tangled when she slept.

Livia watched entranced as her Mistress' long beautiful hair spilled free in crimped waves. She slid from the foot of the bed where she always slept and crawled to her settling herself at her feet and leaning against her thigh. Her brown eyes stared adoringly up at Jocelyn as the woman continued to run her fingers through her hair untangling it from the plaiting.

Jocelyn turned slightly catching Livia's upturned expression. She smiled and leaned down carefully pressing her lips in a tender little kiss to Livia's nose which caused Livia to wrinkle it cutely and make a little noise similar to a purr. Jocelyn laughed and moved past her towards her closet intent to get dressed for the day. "I have so much to do after breakfast Livia. How will I ever be able to get it done with you looking so precious?" She asked as she poked her head out from the large walk in closet before moving back inside.

Livia remained in her sitting position though she twisted to watch Jocelyn as the woman came out from the closet looking as pretty as ever in a black pair of pants and a teal colored blouse. The black jacket was thrown over her arm as she walked to her vanity and pulled out her ring and simple earrings. She smiled at Livia holding out her hand meaning for her precious pet to come towards her for a little affection. Livia didn't hesitate to move towards the outstretched hand preening at the attention like the prized treasured pet she was.

"Now little one…" Jocelyn's voice sounded like it was coming through water as the image warped and faded.

* * *

><p>Livia jerked staring hard up at the white tiled ceiling. She frowned and sat up realizing from the kinks in her body that she hadn't slept on the warm soft bed of her mistress but rather curled up in the corner of the hospital room they'd brought her to. She stared hard at the corner still wishing silently for her Mistress' soft soothing touch. She always felt at ease when Jocelyn put her hand in her hair or stroked her back. And her Mistress lavished her with affection, that wasn't to say she wasn't tough on her. She was but Jocelyn spoiled her by giving her whatever she needed and Livia knew it well.<p>

She looked up when the door opened and a pretty woman dressed very similarly to how her Mistress dressed came into the room. She curled tighter into the corner until she saw the woman's blonde tresses. They were the same color as her Mistress'. It wasn't nearly as long but it was thick like Jocelyn's as well. The woman stopped at the bed looking at it and then down at her with a frown. Her features were different from Jocelyn's, her face not the same shape, her jaw a bit heavier and her eyes a bit smaller but her skin tone was similar to Jocelyn's. They were both natural blondes from the appearance of the woman's skin. She was also leggy and tall like Jocelyn. Livia found herself easing forward slightly without even realizing she had done so.

"Olivia why aren't you in the bed?" The woman's soft lilting voice asked. Her voice was a bit lower that Jocelyn's but only by a pitch. "Why are you on the floor? Everyone is so worried about you." The beautiful woman looked like she was about to cry as she stared down at Livia through black framed glasses and pretty clear blue eyes. Not sea foam green like Jocelyn's but still light in color that put Livia even more at ease when she looked at the color. She eased forward a bit more not answering the question as she'd been trained never to speak in her Mistress' presence or that of her friends and judging by the way this woman stood so proudly, even stooped a bit with sorrow, she would've fit in just right in Jocelyn's circle.

Livia eased forward once more watching the woman's face for any sign of anger or negative emotion that would've sent her back to her corner but when it didn't come she eased herself up by her leg and finally settled down pressing her cheek up against her knee leaning only slightly onto her leg thanks to the high heels that looked like they wouldn't balance right if she were to put her weight on the woman.

She heard a gasp and looked up thinking it was the woman above her but when she saw the wide eyed look she realized it wasn't. She looked past her leg finding the blue eyed man and the red haired woman that had brought her here standing in the doorway. She skittered back from the woman scooting quickly back into her corner as she looked at them wearily. They were the reason she was here and she wasn't happy that they had decided to interrupt what little comfort she'd begun to draw from being close to a woman that looked so similar to her Mistress.

"Alex, can we have a word with you?" Ashley asked frowning at what she and Elliot had just witnessed.

Alex turned looking at both Detectives before nodding. She didn't even look back at Livia as she left the room with the Detectives.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot demanded as soon as they were out in the hall as he turned on their ADA.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Alex demanded angrily as she folded her arms. "What the hell happened to her?"

He grit his teeth as he stared at her. When Alex had left them after the Liam Connors trial Olivia had been heartbroken. She had always loved Alex and though she'd never admitted it to Elliot or the rest of the squad they had treated her like they would've treated any grieving widow. Olivia threw herself into her work in return which is exactly what had gotten her into this mess he suspected. They had been working what they believed to be a regular rape/murder case. When they'd discovered the identity of their rapist he'd made a deal with their ADA Casey Novak in exchange for a lighter sentence he would roll over on a group of human traffickers that were selling men, women, and children into slavery. They were being used for anything from sex to manual labor. Though they'd all hated to cut the deal they agreed it was a good idea since they'd heard of the group before and knew they were proving impossible to catch anything on. Before they'd gotten the full story from their confessed rapist he'd been killed in Attica likely by someone hired by the group to silence him.

Olivia and Elliot had stayed late pouring over the case file and their now dead witness testimony trying to find anything that could link them to the group but to no avail. When they'd finally called it a night, they were the only two left in the bullpen and Elliot concerned for his partner's well-being had offered to take her home. She'd refused asserting her independence and that had been the last time he'd seen her. He knew she could take care of herself but he still wondered even now if he'd walked her home would she have been kidnapped like this and warped into whatever this Jocelyn woman had made her into.

He sighed as he stared at Alex's worried blue eyes. They had all worked the case to its dead ends two years ago and finally had given up hope on ever seeing Olivia alive until suddenly a report had come in. She'd been spotted in Boston in the presence of a pretty red haired Japanese girl. He'd immediately followed the lead down to Boston planning to go alone but he'd ended up with Ashley coming along since she'd refused to allow him to run the lead alone being the good partner she was. They'd tracked her it to an outdoor market where indeed Olivia was walking around with the girl now known as Mitsuru. Though his former partner still looked as beautiful as ever there was something distinctly missing from her. The confident swagger was no longer there but her eyes were no longer haunted and dark as they used to be.

He shook his head coming out of his musings as the beautiful ADA tapped her foot waiting. "I can't say Alex. I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know myself. We're still tracking down the woman who made her like this so as soon as we have her we'll know what's happened to her." Elliot sighed looking sadly at his partner.

Alex moved away from the Detectives and back towards the room. "Then I'm going to sit with her and see if maybe she'll talk to me since everyone says she won't say a word to anyone."

Ashley looked at Elliot, "Let's go and see what we can find on Jocelyn before she gets back. If we do we might be able to find out how to get Olivia to talk."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah you're right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Wohoo! I managed to get this one up from my place on my best friend's couch. Had to flee from my home and to my best friend long ass fucking story but say la vie. I haven't seen my best friend in two years and I'd forgotten what the stench of stale pot is like. Ah hippies. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with anything like that but you know I can't really sanction letting illegal drugs go. But I'm WAY out of my jurisdiction so I can't say anything. Anyways, let me know what you think like always yeah?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: What up peeps? So I spent most of the day working on this. Still don't know that I'm totally happy with it but whatever. My best friend and I have been fucking around playing Soul Caliber III all day. It's been interesting. Other than that I haven't been doing shit. It's been fun. Like I said I don't know that I'm totally okay with this one but meh. I knew some stuff needed to be explained/shown and I thought with the way I've been fragmenting Olivia's consciousness. Hope no one minds. Let me know if it's too confusing/what the hell? My puppy and I may be heading to my parents tomorrow but we'll see sort of what we feel like when we get up. So if I head down there I will have more writing time at night. All right I'm off to kick ass in our video games.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Livia opened her eyes late the next day. The woman she now knew was named Alex had tried to make her get into the bed and though she'd obeyed while she was there she was refusing to stay in when she left and she'd gone right back to her corner. She was shocked when she looked up and saw a familiar sight. Sitting in the green leather chair where Alex had been earlier in the night was none other than her Mistress. Livia blinked reaching up to rub her eyes for a moment but when she pulled her hands away the woman was still sitting there.

"Livia what are you doing precious?" Jocelyn asked shifting forward in the chair.

She wasn't due back to the states for another week but she'd gotten word of her precious pet and her favorite little maid being taken by the police. It didn't take her long to put two and two together after she'd spoken to her mother and heard the NYPD were looking for her. A few phone calls and bills slipped into proper hands and here she was.

Livia made a happy little noise and moved forward crawling and settling herself at her Mistress' feet. Jocelyn smiled and moved forward drawing her beloved little pet up and onto her lap. She cuddled her close pressing her lips tenderly to her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips before settling back and allowing Livia to lean against her so she could listen to her heartbeat. Livia felt herself lulling off a bit unable to help it. She really hadn't slept since she'd been forced from her Mistress. And now here she was finally back in her arms where she belonged. Could anything be better than this?

Alex pushed open the door quietly not wanting to wake Olivia up if the woman was still sleeping. She hoped she was still in the bed though she'd doubted she would be. She was barely into the room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Olivia was no longer sitting on the floor instead she was settled on the lap of a blonde woman who could only be the woman who had made her this way. She raced over to the pair startling Olivia who looked up at her in shock and threw her arms around the woman clinging to her with all her might.

Jocelyn looked calmly back at the blonde woman standing in front of her and with a small nod of head set Livia gently back on the floor. Livia clung tightly until Jocelyn gently pet her and told her softly to release her. Livia did after a few moments hesitating to let go since she believed that her beloved Mistress would up and disappear on her.

Jocelyn settled back studying the woman in front of her with a small smile before she rose to her feet. Alex watched as she stopped near her studying her for a few moments before she walked past her towards the door. Livia cried out and tried to get to Jocelyn but the woman never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Livia?" Mitsuru's soft voice broke through Livia's dream. She jerked and sat up tears still flowing down her face from what she thought would be happy reunion that had turned ugly by the presence of the blonde woman with glasses.<p>

Livia smiled as her friend came close and knelt beside her. They reached out and drew each other close holding onto one another for comfort. "Are you okay Livia?" Mitsuru asked pulling back slightly to look at her in concern.

Livia sighed looking down and shook her head. "No I'm not okay." She said softly. It was the first words she'd spoken since she'd been taken.

"I miss her too you know." Mitsuru said watching Livia's rich brown eyes.

"I didn't say you didn't." Livia pointed out. It had always been a point of contention with them. Before Livia had come along Mitsuru had been Jocelyn's favorite among all the other girls and boys that helped out around the manner. Jocelyn had still taken meticulous care of the redhead when she'd brought Livia home but Livia had gotten most of her attention those first few months. And truthfully looking back on it the brunette didn't know how she would function if she hadn't gotten the affection and attention she needed.

"Do you remember how timid you were?" Mitsuru asked with a smile seeing Livia's mind had wandered and accurately guessing exactly where it had gone.

"I wasn't like you Mitsuru. I wasn't spoiled before I was bought by our Mistress."

Mitsuru frowned and nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch a sore spot."

Though the two were friends and would stay close to each other if only to remember the woman they both loved so dearly, there had always been a bit of rivalry that existed between them over Jocelyn's affections. Livia and Mitsuru had come to Jocelyn under completely different circumstances. Mitsuru had belonged to an older man who had sold her to Jocelyn right before he'd died. He had adored the little redhead and had spoiled her rotten. Mitsuru since she was spoiled, had been used to getting attention and Jocelyn finding her to be a charming little spit fire had given in and spoiled her though she didn't hesitate to punish Mitsuru when the little beauty stepped over the line with her.

Livia could distinctly remember her the first few weeks with Jocelyn. The woman easily seeing how tentative and afraid Livia was didn't raise a hand to her in fact she never even raised her voice at her. When business deals would anger or upset her if Livia happened to be in the room with her she would leave quietly and Livia through the wall could hear her louder words. She was grateful for the attention finding that the harshly spoken words and anger really did frighten her. When Jocelyn would come back she would sit and just pet Livia with a soft look on her normally rather hard face.

Mitsuru gently brushed her hands through Livia's soft brown hair. "When do you think they'll let us out of here?" She asked, breaking through Livia's thoughts.

"They won't. They think I'm this person Olivia. They've all called me that." Livia curled into her herself slightly.

"Who is she? Do you know?" Mitsuru asked cocking her head slightly.

"No. I don't have any idea who she is. And frankly I hate that name. It's so plain. It's not special."

"You mean it's not what Mistress called you. She changed your name when you came to her. Just like she changed mine." Mitsuru pointed out with a smile.

Livia nodded, "Did I really look like a Libby?"

Mitsuru giggled and shook her head. "Not at all but it was the only name you would give me and I knew she wouldn't call you that."

"She hated it." Livia agreed. "She said it was too plain for something so pretty and fine."

Mitsuru nodded, "I should get back to my room before the nurses come looking for me. Hang in there okay? I'll try to sneak back in later." She promised.

* * *

><p>Livia laid down again in her now familiar corner. It had been late when Mitsuru came to visit her but now the sun was beginning to peak through the thick drawn curtains and she knew she should rest a bit. Plus when she slept she dreamed of Jocelyn. It was a win win situation at least for her at the moment. She wasn't awake for the blue eyed man and the redheaded woman to pry at her and the pretty blonde wasn't coming by until the early evening hours so she truly had no reason to stay awake.<p>

She curled into a ball and allowed her mind to drift like always to thoughts of her Mistress and finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>After they had removed her from the cell with little Elaine she'd fought hard to get back to her only to be beaten quite badly for the efforts by the large men that had apparently been their guards. An older man with a large portly belly came by and screamed at them when he noticed his property so badly damaged stating that she wouldn't get nearly as much as he could get with her exotic beauty. If only she knew how to behave he wouldn't have had to let this happen. The men who had beaten her didn't look the least bit apologetic for it.<p>

She didn't know what time of day or night it was nor how long she and Elaine were kept in their little room before finally they were both drug out. Because of the bruises and cuts Libby had sustained she was given to an older woman who covered her in make-up trying to hide the bruises as best she could but in the end it had made it worse by looked very caked on. She was tied up and lifted by one of the burly guards that had beaten her. He'd taken great pleasure in running his meaty hands over her body and though she'd struggled it was impossible to get away from him for fear of falling and getting even more hurt.

She was thrown in the center of a large room and the same portly man that had spoken of her injuries and the lack of money he would make off her stood over her talking to a large group of people. She shook with terror not understanding fully what was going on as he jerked her to her feet holding her by her jaw aloft so everyone could see her face. She couldn't see their faces clearly as they stood outside the circle of bright light that was surrounding her and the portly man that held her aloft. Finally he spoke. "Now I know she's not exactly young but she's quite exotic looking and we thought some of you may find some sort of use for her. I'm sure she'd make a lovely bed ornament if trained properly." This got a laugh out of most of the room.

"All that make-up surely obscures her face though." A young man's voice rang out. "What does she look like underneath?"

"Well she's certainly a feisty one so we had to subdue her a few times."

"More like almost beat her half to death." The same young man spoke. "My mistress would like her property to be untouched if she's going to be paying so much for her."

"Surely your Mistress would understand the need for our trainers to be a bit heavy handed." The portly man tried to reason with the young man that had spoken. The man shook his head in return, his dark hair almost as long as Libby's bouncing around his shoulders.

When the bidding began no one spoke immediately until the same young man spoke. "My Mistress will give you your asking price and 10,000 extra for your troubles." He folded his arms, "Though it does seem to me that she's being taken advantage of." He eyed the portly man who's weasel-like features twisted in glee before nodding.

"Of course. I understand completely. Well I think it's safe to say she's sold to Mistress Jocelyn with my blessing." The greedy man's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>Libby had been loaded into a large crate once she'd been purchased but no one bothered to untie her. In fact the guards that had beaten her had taken great pleasure in groping her and fondling her though the young dark haired man that she realized appeared to be either Indian or Native American due to his dark coloring. He was quite handsome and he put a quick stop to her foul treatment. She never saw Jocelyn until she was loaded into the large limo. She felt the car move but heard nothing other than the engine until suddenly the door to the crate was opened. She pushed herself as tight as she could into the corner refusing to come anywhere near the door to be hurt or groped again but no one reached for her. Eventually though she refused to acknowledge it her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly pushed herself out of the crate.<p>

The first thing she noticed was the dark interior of the car and then the light shining down on a tall blonde woman in a business suit. She had a manila folder in her lap and was reading something in it with a highlighter in her well-manicured hand. She glanced up and then smiled when she saw Libby slowly inching her way out of the crate. She didn't say a word though she did slowly cap the highlighter and set the file aside. She folded her hands in her lap and slowly crossed her legs remaining stationary as she was clearly able to see how scared Libby was.

"Hello." She said softly which caused Libby to jump and try to shrink in on herself a task made impossible by the thick ropes and their burning touch that bit into her flesh. She smiled softly, sadly and reached up laying her hand on her ample chest. "I'm Jocelyn. I'm your Mistress now. You don't have to fear me, just respect me and I'll give you the same curtsey. I promise. May I touch you to untie you?" She asked instead of just reaching out to grab her and do as she wished. Libby hesitated clearly not at all happy with the idea of another touching her before she finally nodded.

Jocelyn reached down and ever so gently began to undo the harsh knots. Slowly the rope fell away and she made a soft sound. "Your skin is very delicate. Why they felt the need to let you get rope burn like that I won't ever know."

"They said I deserved it." Libby murmured looking down at her wrists.

Jocelyn lifted her hand and Libby flinched back seeing the movement and expecting to be hit. Jocelyn merely laid a finger on her lips and shook her head. "No talking little one. I don't like it. You may converse with the others but never with me. Do you understand? You can nod your head to answer me."

Libby looked at her wearily and nodded her head though her eyes remained wary. Jocelyn pulled her hand back and nodded. "All right little one. We're going to take you home now and I'm going to put you in the bath to get all the make-up off so we can assess what sort of damage has actually been done to you so I can decide whether I need to call a doctor in for you or not."

Libby nodded watching her still. The woman she noticed and wondered if it was meant to get her used to her touch or not was gently slipping her fingertips around the edges of the rope burn on her wrists. Libby watched her white hands sliding over her olive skin and then glanced up at her. Jocelyn for her part glanced down when Libby looked at her and slowly slid one hand up her arm allowing Libby to pull back if she wished to but Libby never moved. Slowly Jocelyn's white hand crept up and into Libby's soft hair and began to brush through her hair. Without realizing it Libby slid forward slightly laying her head close to Jocelyn's booted feet as Jocelyn continued to tenderly scratch her scalp and stroke the brown locks of hair that were admittedly slightly greasy. Libby knew she shouldn't want the woman to touch her hair when it was like this but she couldn't help it, it was really nice.

* * *

><p>"What's her name?" The red-haired Japanese girl asked as she and the one that had spoken for Jocelyn at the auction now known as Tristan spoke as she looked over Libby's frame.<p>

"We'll figure that out later Mitsuru. Can you take her upstairs and bathe her then get her some of my things. I'm a bit taller than her but my shirts and pants should fit. Then bring her downstairs to my office. I'll be doing work until then." Jocelyn commanded as she set her briefcase down in the foyer and moved down the large immaculate foyer towards the third door on the left. She pushed the door open and walked into the study leaving the three alone in the hallway.

The redhead turned to look at Libby and frowned. "Well you heard her. Come one let's go."

Mitsuru knocked softly at Jocelyn's door later on. After helping the woman she now knew as Libby through her bath. She smiled as she looked back at Libby. Dressed in a tank top and a pair of black jogging pants from her Mistress' closet rolled up of course seeing as Jocelyn had quite a few inches on Libby made her look quite cute. Her hair was a rich brown color that matched beautifully up against her olive skin and brown eyes.

Jocelyn smiled when they entered not rising to her feet. "I bet that feels much better to get all the grime and make up off. Come here and kneel down let me look at you." She rose to her feet and came to stand in the middle of the room. Mitsuru watched her closely frowning as she watched Libby slowly move into the room and kneel. Immediately Jocelyn was in front of her gently petting her in the same soothing fashion from the car and lifting her head so she could see the damage her face had inflicted. "Mitsuru what's her name?" She asked never lifting her green eyes from Libby's form.

"Libby Mistress."

"Libby? That's not a name for something so fine." Jocelyn bit her lip taking a few moments to think before she smiled at Libby. "I think we'll call you Livia."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Let me know what you think like always peeps!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Oh my gawd! This took me all freaking day to write...mostly because I got distracted playing video games and going to the gym. Oops. Anyways, yeah. Let me know what you think like always. This one has some mature stuff ahead kiddos. I warn you now. There is also some depth of insight into Livia's thoughts and why she obeys so thoroughly even when Jocelyn is out of the country and has no way of knowing. Also she's beginning to open up a bit and give some feedback. I was torn about the way to approach this chapter so I hope no one thinks it's too soon or whatever. I wanted to slowly grow this along but I figured we needed some sort of interaction from her other than silence and clinging to Alex which she does and will do abundantly. Anyways, let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I don't care what you have to do to get it into line just do it!" Jocelyn's voice was low, her anger clearly coming through as she slammed the phone down in its cradle. Livia could hear her new Mistress' voice the closer Mitsuru drew her to the door. Mitsuru knocked and upon hearing Jocelyn's confirmation to open the door the little redhead pushed it open smiling sweetly at Livia. "Okay on your knees now. Crawl towards her and remember what I said. Never speak a word to her unless she tells you to. Okay?" Mitsuru pushed back a pretty brown lock of hair easing it into place. She'd spent the past two hours bathing and readying Livia for their Mistress' presence. The bruises were fading beautifully the only issue being what they now knew would be a decent scar on the back of Livia's head. Thankfully with her long brown hair it was covered.

Livia bit her lip and nodded. Truthfully she'd not said much to anyone let alone Mitsuru. She would speak softly when spoken to but she was still weary to say more than a few words at a time. She waited until Mitsuru had opened the door to drop to her knees and then lowered herself on her hands. She crawled into the room she jerked and looked fearfully over her shoulder at the now closed door. She turned back and saw Jocelyn sitting at the desk holding the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and lifted her hand smiling when she saw Livia.

"There's my little one. You look very pretty today precious." She rose to her feet coming around the large paper cluttered desk and kneeling down with her arms open. Livia bit her lip and slid forward knowing from just the two weeks she'd been there that Jocelyn wanted to pet her. She nuzzled the soft white hand as the long fingers slid from her cheek and into her hair. Jocelyn ran her fingers over the scar before tangling in the thick brown locks and sliding her fingers through a few times. "Red is a beautiful color on you my Livia. With your dark coloring it's set off beautifully against your skin."

Before she could say anything else the phone rang. She squeezed her eyes closed, "Why don't you go ahead and find Mitsuru. I'm going to have to go to the office today my little one and you won't like it there. I don't like it there." Jocelyn smiled still weaving her fingers through Livia's thick hair.

"Go on. I've got to take this call and likely it will make me very frustrated. You don't need to hear that my precious pet." Jocelyn rose to her feet going to pick up the phone she spoke softly and then put it on hold going to the door and holding it open for Livia to crawl through.

"Olivia? Olivia are you awake? Alex's soft voice woke Livia. She sat up looking over at the blonde for a moment before looking around to make sure she was alone. When she'd assessed that she was indeed alone with the blonde woman she crawled forward towards her. Alex smiled sadly watching the once proud, strong woman she remembered. She knelt down not realizing how similar to Jocelyn she was acting at that moment. Livia smiled as she moved towards her and slid down onto the hard tiled floor the same way she always used to when Jocelyn would come to her in such a fashion. Alex watched stunned at the submissive position Olivia took on as soon as she was kneeling. It seemed to her that every position she put her body in Olivia's body would respond in a more submissive fashion so that she was always the weaker out of the two.

Alex sighed softly, "Elliot is still looking for Jocelyn. She's still in England apparently. They think her mother may have something to do with that."

Livia kept her eyes downturned not speaking until finally she asked softly, "Why do they want to find her?"

Alex gasped shocked when she spoke. "Why haven't you spoken if you could before now?" She asked feeling tears well up in her eyes at Olivia's beautiful voice.

Livia shook her head, "I don't like them. They took me from my home. I was happy. I want to go home."

"Olivia you are home." Alex spoke softly. "Do you not remember anything at all?"

"I remember Elaine, I remember being called Libby and I remember being beaten and tortured and finally sold to my mistress who finally took care of me."

"Olivia you don't need someone else to take care of you. You are the strongest person I know."

"Whoever she is she's not me. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"What is Mistress like in bed?" She asked Mitsuru as she turned to look at her holding one of the throw pillows from their Mistress' bed. Currently the two were cleaning up Jocelyn's bedroom while she was at the office. It had already been a few months since Livia had come to live at the manor and things were looking so much better than she ever thought possible. Mitsuru smiled as she shifted the lamp to dust underneath it.<p>

"You mean she hasn't slept with you?" Mitsuru asked arching a brow not that she was truly shocked but more that she was a bit jealous of all the attention Livia got from Jocelyn. She used to be the one that was pampered and loved on the way Livia now was. Of course she understood that the poor thing needed it god knows she'd never received even half the punishments Livia had obviously endured.

Livia looked down frowning as she clutched the pillow a little tighter. She was still quite timid if even though she was a bit more comfortable in Jocelyn's presence at least. "No. Is that bad? Am I not good enough to share her bed?" She asked in a small voice.

Mitsuru frowned, "It's not that Livia. I'm sure it's not. You're very beautiful. Trust me we all see it and we all know Mistress does too. She probably just doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable. She wants you to trust her and know that she'll take care of you."

"You didn't answer my question. What is she like in bed?" Livia's voice was still small as she watched Mitsuru set the lamp down and then reach over to help her fix the bedding.

Mitsuru shook her head, "She's not gentle but she won't hurt you. She likes it a bit wild but it's nothing you won't be able to handle. She'll do what she needs to make you want it as much as she does. She always does it with me."

"She sleeps with you?"

"She did until you came here. She hasn't sent for me since the first night you slept in her bed." Mitsuru's voice sounded a bit bitter even to herself. She blinked tears out of her pretty almond shaped brown eyes though she'd never admit it to Livia it really did hurt to know that she wasn't the center of Jocelyn's attention. She was used to it even though she knew that made her sound like a brat.

Livia sighed using her hands to flatten out the slight wrinkles in the beautiful silver and black comforter. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it." Mitsuru's voice was a bit snippy as she reached up and pushed the tears forcefully from her eyes.

Livia nodded and they continued their work in silence.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn was laying face down on the bed when Livia crawled into the room. She quietly settled on the floor knowing she wasn't to get on the furniture without permission. She had washed up and gotten dressed in the peach tank top and panties she wore to bed. Jocelyn twisted seeming to sense the eyes on her and smiled when she saw her little pet. "All ready for bed?" She asked sitting up and moving to stand up. "I suppose I should get ready as well."<p>

She pulled the expensive suit off leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. Livia couldn't help but eye her Mistress' pale flesh as she pulled her golden hair down from the bun she'd had it up in held up with a stylized pair of chopsticks.

Jocelyn turned setting the chopsticks on the night stand and caught sight of Livia's dark eyes watching her rather hungrily. She blinked and cocked her head slightly not at all surprised by the look. She'd been waiting for it ever since the first night she'd brought Livia to her bed to sleep. She smiled and stepped towards her pet watching her face closely to make sure she didn't flinch at her quick movement. When Livia appeared to be all right she knelt down and pressed her lips gently to her forehead. "Do you like the way I look little one? You're staring at me like a starving man would a prime cut of meat." She pointed out laughing softly when Livia blushed brightly and looked down obviously embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed little one." She waited until Livia looked up at her before she continued. "I look at you like that a lot." Livia's eyes widened which cause Jocelyn's smile to widen.

Livia watched intently swallowing a bit nervously when her Mistress leaned down and carefully captured her lips in a deep possessive kiss that wasn't gentle but wasn't rough either. Rather it made Livia feel protected and very safe. It was something she found herself enjoying more than she ever thought she would or should. She let out a soft whimper when she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and Jocelyn straightened up.

"Get on the bed little one. I'll be right back. Lay down in the center with your head on my pillow." She commanded easily and Livia felt a shiver run through her before she obeyed as willingly as she always had. She slid onto the bed careful not to wrinkle up the work she and Mitsuru had done earlier in the day. Jocelyn returned when she was settled and set something down on the bed near her head but Livia didn't turn to face it figuring her Mistress would be angry with her for not trusting her.

Jocelyn slid onto the bed climbing easily over her pet and settling mostly on top of her though she kept her weight balanced on her knees which she pressed on either side of Livia's closed thighs. Brown eyes met bright green and she smiled seeing the trust reflected there. She slid a hand up gently stroking Livia's soft brown locks from her face pleased to see none of the scars she was afraid she would have from the torture she'd endured from the slavers. She gently slid her hand to her lips caressing the full bottom lip before sliding over her cheeks, chin, eyebrows and then back to her lips. They were so soft and pliant, a naturally pretty pouty expression always taking over. Livia willingly laid there enduring the intense study her Mistress seemed to be doing.

She didn't move when she felt the woman shift on top of her but she certainly responded in a welcome fashion when warm lips touched hers. She willingly parted her lips for the tongue allowing her Mistress full access to her mouth and not fighting with her thorough explanation. Though it would seem just by her lack of movement she didn't enjoy it but her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and she let out a few whimpers and sighs of pleasure that were captured in the lips of the woman beginning to explore her so thoroughly.

Jocelyn kept up the steady exploration as she began to ease her hands down Livia's body caressing her skin through her tank top, sliding her fingers along the warm skin of her shoulders and triceps getting her used to being touched. Livia for her part was in heaven or at least as close to it as she thought she could be. She'd never been touched as far as she could remember in such a wonderfully gentle yet possessive fashion. She had liked the feeling of belonging to someone who would protect and cherish her but now she was starting to understand that those feelings were paling in comparison to the feeling of belonging with every fiber of her being to the blonde woman above her.

When Jocelyn pulled away Livia whimpered out loud opening her eyes and pouting her kiss swollen lips. Jocelyn laughed at the sweet expression and open lust present in Livia's eyes. "Do you trust me little one?" She asked.

Livia nodded immediately knowing she truly did in that moment. Jocelyn smiled and carefully lifted what she'd gotten before, a beautiful red silk scarf. She allowed Livia to look at it for a moment before sliding her hands underneath Livia's wrists. She brought them together and ever so gently used the scarf to bind them one over the other. The entire time she listened closely for any sign of fear or discomfort but when she got none she looked up into Livia's pretty face to make sure the olive skinned beauty was all right. Though she noticed Livia was biting her bottom lip she didn't seem uncomfortable with the idea of being bound. Jocelyn gently lifted her hands and pressed soft kisses along the backs and fingers showing Livia how much she cherished the gift she was giving her. Livia for her part relaxed totally at the kisses realizing Jocelyn was going to take care of her even now.

Jocelyn lifted her hands above her head using the discrete metal rings on the headboard to bind Livia's wrists in position. She slid her hands along her arms and down to her shoulders and clavicles giving Livia ample time to get used to the position she'd put her in. Even though she would often do much worse things in bed to Mitsuru, well at least as far as non-kinky people went, she knew her sweet timid little Livia couldn't handle that. It was best to start very slow and work their way up to it and if they couldn't get to that point she would find a way to get what she needed from what Livia could handle.

Livia glanced up at her hands wondering if she would get in trouble for testing her bonds. She chewed her lip in a nervous gesture Jocelyn found incredibly endearing. "Go ahead little one. You can test it. It's tight but you can get out of it if you get too scared. I promise. And I'll release you if you don't think you can handle it." She added.

Livia nodded and immediately tested the bindings. She could indeed get out if she tried hard enough and because it was silk it wouldn't hurt her at all to do so. She looked back at her Mistress adoringly realizing how well taken care of she actually was. Jocelyn knew she'd be afraid, nervous but still willing to try and she had seen to it that though it would test Livia's trust to be tied up she could still get free and have no damage done to her wrists to do so. She smiled softly finally fully relaxing as her Mistress continued to caress her never once letting Livia lack her touch.

Jocelyn slid down slightly pressing her lips to Livia's lips then her chin and then down to her neck. She didn't nip at the flesh as she would've been tempted to do to mark her as hers. She'd yet to collar Livia something she wanted to do but knew Livia wasn't ready to accept just yet but perhaps if tonight was a success she would look into having one made for her. Livia immediately tilted her head back offering her neck up easily to Jocelyn as the woman began to touch and kiss her. It wasn't necessarily the touch of a lover but it wasn't unwelcome. More with each kiss Livia truly felt owned, possessed by a woman who had owned her since the day she'd bought her.

Livia bit her lip to keep quiet as her Mistress eased her tank top up and began to feast on her breasts. She arched her back her eyes closing as she felt Jocelyn's lips close around her nipple and began to suck and twist it ever so gently with her teeth and tongue. She felt Jocelyn's thigh ease between her own and willing parted her legs allowing full access to her already soaked panties and core. Jocelyn pulled away smiling as she slid both hands up pinching and rolling Livia's dusky brown nipples. Livia let out a soft cry and Jocelyn smiled. "That's a good girl. Just let me take control. Don't fight me, give yourself over to me." She encouraged seeing Livia was allowing her body to respond in whatever fashion it would to the touch.

She eased her hands down caressing Livia's flat abdomen and down to her panties. She traced her fingers over the wet cloth and then slid a finger gently in between her flesh and cloth caressing her wet warmth but not going where she knew Livia would want her to touch just yet. She wanted her sweet pet to be fully adjusted to being touched by her before she took it further. Livia's hips bucked as she tried to get the fingers were she wanted them to go reacting instinctively.

Jocelyn slowly eased the fabric from Livia's body leaving her mostly exposed since she'd pushed Livia's shirt up to expose her breasts. She slid a hand up cupping the warm mound and playing tenderly with a nipple before she allowed her other hand to dip into Livia's wetness playing with her swollen lips and hard clit for just a moment. "Livia don't fight it. Let it happen little one. Let your body react instinctively like you did earlier. Don't fight your reactions." Jocelyn encouraged even as she slowly swirled her index finger along Livia's slit and finally slid it into the first knuckle. Livia cried out at the contact thrashing slightly before forcing her body to still. Jocelyn sighed and eased her finger from Livia's body. "Livia don't fight me pet. Let me do as I wish with you. That's my right. You belong to me. But since it upsets you to be touched in that way we'll do something else." She promised indulgently seeing Livia's upset eyes.

She gently teased her fingers over her clit massaging the hard flesh and squeezing it in between two fingers giving Livia's system shock after shock of pleasure. It didn't take long for Livia to come from the skilled touch. She didn't even touch herself at night let alone anyone else like she knew some of the others around the manor did while they were doing chores. She'd seen it happen and though Mitsuru said Jocelyn didn't approve of it she didn't punish them for it either. She'd refused to seek pleasure anywhere else though as soon as she'd heard that. She wanted her Mistress to approve of everything she did and she would carry herself accordingly. When she'd told Mitsuru that the pretty redhead had smiled and nodded, "Yes that's exactly how you should be. I'm that way too but we have a special bond with Mistress that they don't have." She had said with her nose slightly upturned.

Now looking back Livia was glad she'd not sought pleasure elsewhere, it made this all the more sweet for her. When she finally eased back to earth from heaven she blinked and watched as her Mistress now on her side beside her continued to play with the sticky wetness between her legs carefully avoiding her clit to give her a break. She bit her lip her breathing still heavy as she watched the touches continue. Finally to either her disappointment or relief she wasn't quite sure which one to feel her Mistress pulled her hand away.

Jocelyn waited until Livia was looking at her to do what she wished. She held out her hand smiling softly when Livia immediately began to lick her own essence off the long white digits cleaning her Mistress' hand of every trace of her release.

"That's a good girl." She praised before reaching up and gently untying Livia's hands. She rubbed at her wrists once she felt her fingers were clean helping blood back into Livia's hands and then sliding her fingers along the sore muscles of her arms helping to relief the tension there. Livia allowed her arms to be lowered and placed at her side before her Mistress gently pulled the tank top back down. "It's time for bed little one. Go ahead and get in your place. I'll be right back precious." Jocelyn rose to her feet and Livia waited until the door to the bathroom closed to slide down to the foot of the bed where she slept every night. Though she secretly wished Jocelyn would hold her for a bit she understood that she'd received enough affection tonight and it was time to rest.

When Jocelyn returned changed into her short nightgown with her hair braided she walked over to Livia and leaned down pressing her lips to hers. "You were very good tonight my pet. I'm very pleased with you. You did very well." She praised and smiled when she saw Livia puff up a bit with pride and happiness at such praise. She stroked her hair for a few moments. "Just rest now my little one. I've got to get up early tomorrow and go to the office so I want you to sleep late and enjoy lounging in bed for a bit before you get up. I know you get up when I do and start your chores but there's no need for that tomorrow."

Jocelyn slipped up onto the bed crawling to her place in the center before slipping under the blankets and reaching out to turn off the lamp which had given the room a soft warm glow while she'd touched Livia. The room went black as Livia watched her Mistress slip down and get comfortable with her eyes closed she wasn't sure if Jocelyn was asleep or not but she appeared to be. She laid awake a bit longer just studying her Mistress' beautiful features in the soft pale glow the moon cast through a crack in the thick curtains. She was certainly very lucky to call such a beautiful woman her Mistress she thought feeling pride swell in her chest. Her Mistress was kind and strong and loving and attentive to her every need. Certainly there was no other Mistress more fitting of her dedication than this one. At least that was what she thought at that moment.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Uh...yeah...sorry the smut wasn't AO but you know I sort of figured I had to show Jocelyn's hold over Olivia before I got to that. It's smutty and all that. Didn't really intend it to go that way but my muse had other thoughts. Fucking pervert that she is. Anyways let me know what you think yeah?


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: ARGH! I have been up since the ass crack of dawn! *shakes fist at sky in fury* Fucking sunlight interrupting my sleeping time! Anyways I'm back again with this one. Will be working next on Taro Love since I'm bored and my knees hurt like a bitch. Oh well. Anyways, there was something I wanted to address. I read reviews all of which made me tear up in happiness. But I wanted to address something about Jocelyn. She's very different from Julia. For those of you that follow or have followed Decadence and it's sequel. Things are very much for Julia about permission and a sacred trust. Jocelyn while not necessarily bad isn't good either. She's very grey and even as her author I'm still trying to peel back her layers and get to know her more. With each scene of her life with Livia I'm putting together a picture of her but until she's here in the present we're really left with a lot of wondering about who she is? why she does what she does? how is she going to react to Livia and Mitsuru being gone etc? I can't even answer that because I think in order for me to know the characters I'm writing about and playing with in some cases I would get bored and not want to write them anymore. I like peeling back the layers and seeing what's actually there and learning why people tick the way they do. Jocelyn is no exception and she's proving to be quite an interesting grey person to figure out. Anyways, I hope that cleared up a bit about her and why I'm writing her the way I am. She may make some twists and turns that I haven't even foreseen and god knows I don't want to but hey we'll see what happens right? As always I love reviews and like I said they make me tear up with happiness...blame the lack of sleep if you wish. Hell I don't care. Just let me know what you think. It's always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"She spoke to you?" Elliot asked looking hopefully at Alex who was frowning at him. He glanced at his partner. Ashley smiled as happy as Elliot was to know that Olivia had actually opened her mouth. Sure she knew that if Olivia came back to the unit she would likely lose Elliot as a partner but she was confident enough in her abilities that she wouldn't be partner less. Cragen had assured her she had a permanent place in the unit should she want it.

"So what did she say?" She asked studying the blonde's blue eyes and drawn mouth.

"She doesn't remember anything. All she would say is that she wanted to go home. And she didn't speak because she didn't like you all. She said you took her from her home."

"Is there any hope of her regaining her memory?" Elliot demanded though he knew the blonde wouldn't have any answers.

"The doctor said after all this time it's not likely but it's a possibility. Just a slim one. Plus it doesn't help that she's pretty settled in her life with Jocelyn."

"We've got to get this woman. She did this to Olivia." Ashley murmured shaking her head sadly.

"Actually she didn't. According to Olivia, Jocelyn saved her."

"That could be Stockholm talking." Elliot said refusing to believe that Olivia wouldn't want to come home if given the opportunity.

"It could be but we don't stand a chance of getting her to open up without that woman. I kept trying to get her to talk to me but she's shut back up again. She won't speak a word."

"Is she still….affectionate? with you?" Ashley hesitated to ask shooting Elliot a look of apology. Elliot folded his arms across his chest refusing to let Alex see how upset it had actually made him that she seemed okay with the icy blonde than himself.

"A bit. She'll come and sit by my feet if I'm sitting. If I kneel down she'll lay down on the floor next to me."

"She's always lower than you." Elliot said with disgust shaking his head as he tried to move into the room with his partner.

"Elliot she doesn't want to see you." Ashley tried as the large ex-Marine pushed through the door and came to a stop in front of Olivia's bed which wasn't occupied by the brunette. Even though psychiatrists, psychologists, and medical doctors had tried to get her into the bed they'd all failed miserably. She refused to go near any piece of furniture unless Alex or another blonde told her to.

"Olivia? You should get up in the bed. Surely it's more comfortable than the floor." His heart broke when he saw the way his former partner, the woman he considered his sister flinch away at the sound of his voice and curl into herself in the corner watching him wearily from behind a thick curtain of hair that had fallen into her face with her quick movements. He longed to move forward and push it from her face and hear her telling him to stop babying her she could take care of herself.

"Liv?" Alex's soft voice rang out. Olivia glanced up seeing Alex and suddenly she uncurled herself slipping around Elliot in a wide circle until she was settled next to Alex's legs. She nuzzled her knee staring at Elliot with weary brown eyes not willing to let him get anywhere near her. He wouldn't take Alex to would he? The thought sent a chill through her. Yes of course, Alex wasn't Jocelyn. She never would be but she was the closest thing she had to some form of comfort and she needed it.

Things were hard when Jocelyn traveled abroad on business. She would find things to do around the house, help Mitsuru or the others with their chores, anything to make the time pass. It was rough and depressing and she missed her Mistress every minute of every day but when the woman finally returned it was like a breath of fresh air re-entering her body after so long. Jocelyn would come in and pet her and kiss her and tell her how much she missed her. She would shower her with affection no matter how tired she was though certain fun activities would wait until she'd recovered from the jet lag she sometimes had when she got back home.

Alex wasn't her wonderful Mistress but she was quite pretty and she did carry herself like Jocelyn. Though she seemed a bit less confident then Jocelyn, Livia wasn't quite sure why but she could sense it. It did help that some of her suits were the same cut and color of Jocelyn's and they had similar eye color and height. She was a good substitute until Jocelyn returned and cleared this whole mess up.

Elliot frowned rising to his feet and stepping close to Alex. He was shocked when Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's calf holding tightly to her as she stared warily up at him. Alex opened her mouth to speak but the moment she felt Olivia hold onto her she looked down shocked at the gesture. Olivia had made no move to cling to anyone since this had happened. She seemed so afraid and wary of all human contact that Alex had all but avoided touching her at any point. Now she wondered if that was a mistake.

Alex waited until Ashley who was standing in the doorway talked Elliot out of the room before she looked down at Olivia. Olivia's head was bowed her dark hair hiding her face once again and she slowly reached down sliding her fingers into Olivia's hair. Immediately, she noticed, Olivia relaxed her eyes falling half closed. She listened closely thinking she was hearing things when she realized she wasn't. Olivia was actually purring at the touch. She opened her mouth to speak and then decided against it and slowly shifted. Olivia let go of her and she moved to her usual chair and smiled at Olivia as the woman slowly made her way towards her stopping every few seconds to check the door likely to make sure Elliot and Ashley were indeed gone. When she finally made it to Alex's feet she settled down and began to purr all over again when Alex slid her hand into her hair. She stroked her fingers through her thick hair, using her long nails to tenderly scratch Olivia's scalp which gained her an even louder purr and most of Olivia's body weight leaning happily against her legs as she absorbed all of the wonderful contact she could get.

Despite how bad it hurt to see Olivia like this Alex found herself smiling. She'd always wanted Olivia to want her to touch her, yes of course the circumstances were atrocious and she should feel sick with herself for taking pleasure at being able to touch Olivia like this but she couldn't help it. It was just too good being able to finally show some of the affection she'd kept bottled up for so long believing the brunette wouldn't want anything to do with the resident Ice Princess and then when she'd returned from Witness Protection permanently Olivia was missing. Now she was back but according to her and Alex found herself beginning to believe it as well even though she wanted to fight hard not to Olivia no longer existed. It was someone completely different now. She only hoped that if they couldn't bring Olivia back to her old self that at least they could make the former Detective as independent as possible even though a very small selfish part of herself wanted Olivia to depend on her the way she obviously did Jocelyn.

* * *

><p>Livia was sitting in her Mistress lap. Months had passed since the first time they'd been intimate and now Livia who had grown so much more confident and comfortable in her situation and surroundings often accompanied her Mistress to her office if only to settle quietly at her feet and help keep her Mistress calm. Jocelyn always told her that petting her helped settle her nerves and anger quicker than anything else. Livia loved the thought that she was useful to her lovely Mistress. She also loved being able to go places with her. Even though she wasn't terribly fond of her office she still got to spend time with her Mistress with no one else vying for her attention like they would around the manor.<p>

Jocelyn was holding Livia close stroking her soft brown hair as she read papers in the manila folder open in her hand. She set it down smiling softly at Livia who looked half asleep in her arms. She stroked her soft hair and pressed a little kiss to the tip of her nose earning a sleepy giggle which made her smile wider. She slid her other hand up cupping Livia's soft breast through the fabric of her shirt and bra which immediately got her little pet to sit up eagerly knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Livia cried out as her Mistress stroked her fast. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep quiet as her cheeks flushed with color at the wonderful feeling of her impending orgasm.<p>

"Jocelyn I need you to look over the files for the Arbor account….did you have to bring that thing here today?" A man's voice echoed in the room.

"Jesus Thomas do you ever bother to knock?" Jocelyn snapped jerking her hand from in between Livia's thighs and quickly sliding her from her lap so her lack of clothes wouldn't be seen. She pushed her gently under the desk feeling Livia's lips press against her bare knee in silent gratitude along with a soft nuzzle as she glared at the man before her.

Thomas Anderson was everything someone like Jocelyn should've wanted to be with. His father was a Wall Street Broker; his family was rich and had very deep old roots in the Boston community. He was handsome with his broad shoulders, bright blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He was classically very good looking and he knew it which made Jocelyn hate him all the more. It didn't help that he'd pursued her relentlessly despite her efforts to quell his desire for her. He also hated that she often flaunted her pets in his face which made a thrill of pleasure shoot through her. She liked getting under his skin as much as he liked trying to goad her into dating him.

"The Arbor account needs your attention assuming of course you can take it off your whore long enough to do so." He shot her a hurt/angry look.

Jocelyn narrowed her eyes shoving herself backwards in the desk chair and rose to her feet. She wasn't a small woman. She was quite tall and full figured but certainly not fat rather she had the solidness of a woman that couldn't be moved easily physically or otherwise. She stomped towards him and grabbed the file. "Fine I'll look over it now get out of my office and don't let me see you trying to sneak back in again." She snapped turning to go back to her seat where she knew she'd likely find her frightened little precious hiding under her ask due to her behavior.

* * *

><p>Livia shivered as her thoughts drifted to that day. Of course she'd hated that Thomas man as much as her Mistress. She wasn't a whore. She was a beloved pet; she never slept with anyone but her Mistress. It helped that her Mistress often told her these very same things and commented repeatedly about how much she hated the arrogant man and his desire for her. Alex who had remained silent for a while now just keeping up with her petting saw the shiver and asked softly. "Are you cold Liv? Do you want a blanket?" She asked and then biting her lip made a decision. "You could climb into my lap if you want to." It was a worth a shot she figured. Maybe it would get Olivia talking again. Of course she'd deny it if anyone brought up that perhaps the move was not only for Olivia's sanity but for her own bit of selfish pleasure.<p>

Livia glanced back at her studying her with wide pretty brown eyes before nodding. She wouldn't mind being held. She hadn't been held since Jocelyn had left the manor a month ago she guessed. At least that's how much time it seemed like had passed. It was hard to tell when you were in locked in a room with people coming in and out most times. She knew about two weeks had passed before she was taken. She could remember talking excitedly to Mitsuru the day they'd been kidnapped, at least that's how she perceived it, about how soon their beloved Mistress would be home with them. She didn't stand up to climb into Alex's lap knowing how to slide her body up and then into position without doing so. She settled herself sideways on Alex's lap throwing her legs over the chair's arm figuring that was how Alex wanted her to sit. Immediately the woman's arms went around her and she found herself leaning against her with her head resting near her shoulder inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. It was similar but different from the expensive shampoos Jocelyn had used but she still drew comfort from it and slowly she felt air leave her lips in what could only be a content sigh. She burrowed down a little further trying to get as much contact as possible. Alex merely smiled and indulged her allowing Olivia to go wherever she wanted that was comfortable.

"Will you tell me about her?" She asked when Olivia stopped moving and had been settled for a while. "Your Mistress, Jocelyn. What's she like?" She thought perhaps it would help Olivia to talk about something obviously so dear to her heart and may give them some insight on how to open her up.

Livia remained silent for a long time before she finally spoke. "If I tell you will you tell them to stop calling me Olivia?"

"But that's your name?" Alex asked turning her head but unable to catch Olivia's eyes seeing as she was now mostly burrowed into her neck and shoulder.

"That's her name. That's not mine. Mine is Livia."

"I'll tell them but I can't make any promises that they'll listen to me." Alex promised.

"Will you then? Will you call me Livia? At least someone will call me by my name then."

Alex paused biting her lip before making a decision and nodding. "Okay. Livia it is."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: More smexin! My muse has it on the brain apparently. I know I know it's not AO shoot me I couldn't justify them having sex yet. It just doesn't fit but they are starting to get closer. Livia is at least speaking to her yeah? I'm slowly growing their relationship.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: So after a glorious return from the gym I came back to find LOTS o'e-mails relating to this story. I figured it would be the least popular of them all given the topic and how strange it was but it appears to be a favorite. I was shocked and pleased. I finished most of this last night before I went to pass out but I needed to put some finishing touches on it. I hope we're getting a bit more exposure to Livia's personality in this one not just her dependence but her sauciness as well. At least that's what I tried to go for. I also figured it was time to get this moving along so I hope some of the action wasn't too terribly rushed. Sorry if it was I tried to make it as free flowing as possible. Let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"So what was she like?" Alex prompted again trying to get Olivia now known as Livia to speak.

They had been sitting in relative silence since Livia had asked Alex to call her by her name. "Don't you mean what is she like?" Livia asked unable to help but get a bit cheeky. It was something she and Mitsuru had always done to each other. And though she never spoke to Jocelyn she had her own way of being saucy towards her which would sometimes get her spanked and other times get her pet depending on if she took it too far or not.

Alex smiled hearing the bit of cheek and nodded, "You're right. What is she like would be the correct way to ask that question. So?"

"So?" Livia blinked staring at her.

"You said if I called you Livia you'd tell me what she is like." Alex pointed out used to breaking down arguments.

Livia took a breath leaning back into place against Alex. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me." She said softly.

Alex smiled sadly at the words not realizing she had given Livia a tender squeeze until she heard the little happy noise the beautiful brunette made. She resisted the urge to try and hear that noise again instead choosing to listen to what else she had to say.

"She's not an easy person to please. She expects perfection and refuses to accept anything less than my best at all things. She keeps me on my toes and she makes sure I know that I'm loved and well taken care of. Before when you were petting me I was thinking about the way her co-worker used to talk about me."

"What did she say?" Alex prompted when Livia's pause seemed too long.

"He, her co-worker was male. He used to call me her whore, said he didn't understand why she couldn't seem to be without me for longer than an hour at a time….what he said hurt and she knew it hurt me. She was always reassuring me that she didn't view me that way and that he was merely jealous that she wanted me instead of him. She told me I was her beloved pet and that he was angry that she would rather spend all of her free time with me than with him and his pretentiousness."

Alex frowned not liking the way Jocelyn talked to Livia but didn't say anything. Livia seemed to need that assurance so even if she didn't understand or like it, it appeared that Jocelyn had given her exactly what she needed.

"Did she know Livia?"

Livia cocked her head looking at her. "What?"

"Did she know that you were kidnapped? Did she know or try to seek out your former life for you?"

"She knew I was kidnapped. If she knew about my life before she never mentioned it and frankly I never wanted to know it. I was happy and though that may have been selfish I didn't want to give that up to return to a life that would've been less than that."

"What if your family missed you? What if you had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or a spouse and child that needed you?"

"Does she?"

"Does who?" Alex asked her brow furrowing.

"Does Olivia have a spouse, a child, a family that needs her?" Livia asked pulling away to look at Alex.

Alex hesitated before she answered, "She has the boys at the precinct and Captain Cragen. And a half- brother from what Elliot told me. "

"So no spouse or child? Just her work and a half-sibling? That's a pretty sad existence."

"Is it really? At least you had your freedom." Alex retaliated then realized the error of her ways when Livia immediately pulled away from her and slid from her lap.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She apologized but it was too late. Livia had already moved away to her corner and refused to look at her anymore. She sighed and remained in her seat trying to coax Livia back to her but it was no use she'd shut down again and she refused to respond to anything Alex had said.

* * *

><p>"Jocelyn Carver?" Jocelyn looked up as she stepped from the plane. She pushed her sunglasses up on her head looking over at the man who had called her name. Surmising quite accurately that he was formerly a soldier she moved through the crowd of people towards him. Her green eyes landed on the badge he held out to her.<p>

"Miss Carver I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is Detective Ashley Hall." Elliot introduced noticing that though the woman's face remained completely stoic her eyes flashed angrily at what she obviously perceived as a hold up blocking her way to baggage claim.

"Is there something I can help you with Officers?" She asked politely.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and rape of an NYPD officer." Elliot spoke a bit smugly. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Jocelyn stared at him for a moment her eyes still angry before she gave a nod and did as requested. It felt good to snap the cuffs around her pale wrists and know that they'd finally gotten the person that had tortured his best friend and partner.

"Jocelyn what the hell is this all about?" A man about her age stepped next to her. He was dressed in an Armani suit with a pair of thick black glasses that made him appear smart and didn't take away from his good looks.

"It's all right Phil. It's just something that needs to get cleared up. Can you call my attorney and have him meet me at the precinct?"

"Of course I'll get your bags and I'll get him there."

"Thank you." Jocelyn smiled at him seeming not at all concerned about the charges that had been brought up.

* * *

><p>"My client won't answer your questions Detectives. She's a very busy woman with a high powered position in her accounting firm. If you wish to know more about her activities I'm afraid it will have to be discussed another time."<p>

Jocelyn remained impassive beside the dark skinned man that spoke with a distinct Boston accent. Elliot glared at her unable to help himself even as Ashley tried to goad her into speaking.

"What was it like?" He asked finally.

Jocelyn looked at him wondering what the man was going to say.

"What was it like torturing and breaking down another human being? Making her a shadow of her former self? Making her so dependent on you she won't even sleep in a bed without explicit permission."

"Don't answer that Jocie." The attorney spoke for her.

Jocelyn shook her head, "It's all right. Detective Stabler was it? I'm sorry I'm not very good with names."

"Sure you are. You renamed my partner Livia. Her real name is Olivia."

"Oh so that's what this is about? My little Livia?"

"She's not your little Livia lady she's a fucking human being!" Elliot couldn't keep his words down as he jerked back from the table the chair hitting the floor with a loud clang. Jocelyn was the only one in the room aside from Elliot who didn't jump from the sudden noise. She instead continued to study him with her bright green eyes. He glared back at her daring her to speak.

"Livia was brought to me under extreme circumstances. She was tortured and starved at the hands of the men that had her in their possession. I gave her the chance to seek out her old life if she wished. She never asked for it."

"That's because you conditioned her into being so dependent on you she couldn't function." Elliot slammed his hands into the table, his muscled forearms flexing as he leaned across the table getting into her face. Jocelyn for her part didn't even blink at the sudden invasion of her space.

"She did that on her own Detective. I just did what I could to keep her safe and make her happy."

"By making her into some sort of show dog for you to play with and then drop whenever you felt like it."

"Ask her yourself or wait she won't speak will she? She won't say a word to you or anyone else right?"

"She'll speak to me." Alex's clear voice rang out in the room from the now opened doorway next to the two way mirror. Jocelyn looked her over and smiled. "I'm not shocked. You look a bit like me. She'd feel comfortable with you."

"She said you never told her if you knew of her real life or anything."

"I didn't."

"That's a crock of shit! You knew about her old life because you drove it out of her head yourself."

"I would never hurt my Livia. She's my most precious possession."

"She's a human being! Not a possession!" Ashley cried out angry at the easy way Jocelyn spoke of Olivia.

Jocelyn looked back at her and then at Elliot and finally back to the blonde. "Livia gave up her autonomy of her own free will when she came to me. I never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do herself. Ask her if you can get her to talk. She'll talk to you yes? Then if you please let her know that I'm here if for nothing else than her perceived safety with which your esteemed colleagues seem to believe I'm responsible for destroying."

* * *

><p>Alex knocked gently on the door frame as she entered Livia's room at the hospital. They were still holding her despite the fact that she was perfectly fine but everyone was still nervous that she may do something to hurt herself. Livia wasn't curled up in her corner she immediately noticed, instead she was sitting at the window with the curtain pulled back looking fascinated by what she was viewing. Alex smiled when Livia turned to face her and got a shy smile in return.<p>

"Good evening Livia. How are you feeling today?" She asked as she walked in.

"You sound like one of those doctors that comes around here wanting to analyze my head." Livia pointed out as she moved from the window releasing the curtain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to find out how your day was. What were you looking at?"

"Just the city. It's different from my home. Mistress' manor is in the country which is very nice but I know she got tired of driving into Boston to work a lot. Sometimes she would take me with her and we'd stay in the city for a few days but it was never like this."

Alex paused not sure if she should say or not but then decided eventually Livia would find out and it would probably do her good to know Jocelyn was in the states instead of in England.

"What would you do if Jocelyn was here?" She asked wanting to see how Livia would react before she broke down and told her though she'd pretty much made up her mind that it would be best.

"I would want her to clear this up so we could go home."

"Livia there is no way for her to clear this up. You were kidnapped and sold as a slave which is illegal."

"My Mistress offered me my freedom many times. I never wanted it. I was happy at her side. She never forced me to do anything I didn't want to. She was kind and took care of me. She's not a monster surely you can see that when you speak to her."

"No I'm afraid we can't." Alex frowned watching Livia's face mimic hers before she gave a small nod.

"Then take me to her. And I'll show you how good she is to me."

"Livia that's not a good idea. There would be all sorts of legalities attached to you seeing her. "

"Then you could be there and those Detectives and her. It would be fine. She won't hurt me. She loves me." Livia argued. "Just please let me see her." She added softly, "She's my whole world. I need her."

* * *

><p>Jocelyn was sitting at the table in the interview room she rose to her feet eventually going to look out the window covered in mess. Though she was exhausted from the plane ride back she fought to stay on her feet. The Detectives had no choice but to arrest her if they wished to keep her in custody and though she didn't fight them and stayed polite throughout it was difficult for her to keep wondering what they were doing to her Livia. She turned her head when the door opened and the two detectives entered followed by the blonde ADA she now knew as Alexandra Cabot.<p>

She shifted so that her body faced out and took a step towards them when Alex moved and Livia stepped through the door. It took a moment before her arms were filled with her precious pet who she clutched tightly to her.

She heard Livia sob and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head gently murmuring softly to her. "It's all right precious. I'm here. It's going to be okay." She promised.

Livia pulled back looking up at her and smiled sadly. Jocelyn reached up tenderly brushing her soft hair behind her ears watching her beautiful face gently. "You look thin. Have you not been eating?" She asked softly.

Livia bit her lip and shook her head going right back to the silence she knew Jocelyn preferred. The Detectives remained silent though Elliot clenched his fists as he saw the way his partner reacted to Jocelyn.

Alex for her part was heartbroken at the sight. She thought she'd been getting through to Livia but it appeared that the blonde now holding her would always hold her heart and trust. Jocelyn sighed, "You need to eat little one. You've got to keep your strength up. " She pulled her back to her holding her and allowing Livia to burrow against her the way she always did when she was held. She stared over the top of her head at the Detectives and the ADA wondering why they were allowing this meeting if they thought she was such a brute but she supposed she shouldn't question this good fortune. She pulled Livia away holding her at arm's length and studied her for a few moments. She smiled softly and leaned down pressing her lips to her forehead hiding her mouth as she spoke. "This isn't going to go away little one. And I won't get to see you again most likely. The woman the blonde you like her. Stay close to her. I think she'll take care of you until I can get back to you. Just do as she says and be good."

Livia jerked away staring at her with large pretty eyes that were beginning to glisten at the words she'd spoken sunk in. "Do as I say little one." Jocelyn murmured and Livia shook her head refusing to give up on Jocelyn but the woman turned away from her no longer embracing her. Livia laid her hand on Jocelyn's back trying to get her attention but she refused to acknowledge her. She was only doing what was best for her Livia she told herself as she heard her sob and then run across the room likely either to the blonde ADA or from the room she wasn't sure either way she was gone and Jocelyn knew she would likely never see her again.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: I hope this sort of clears up Jocelyn's character a bit too. She's grey with the way she views things but I like to think she honestly cared for Livia at least enough to release her to someone she hopes can take care of her in the way she won't be able to. She just doesn't care for her in the usual way one would another human being. She does view her as her pet first and foremost but she seems to care about her well being at least in my thoughts that's the way she's going. I dunno she may twist around and surprise me. I never know where they're heading because the layers sort of peel themselves back and reveal what's needed when it's needed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Ever feel like you can't breathe? Yeah, I have. In fact that's how I woke up today. Dog was laying on my chest with her butt in my face. I woke up staring at a hairy ass. Specifically a hairy pomeranian ass. Oh well I still love my puppy she just likes to make sure I know my place apparently. We're currently curled up in our recliner contemplating what we're doing for breakfast. I want bacon, Bella wants eggs AND bacon I'm sure. Meh. Oh well. I'll get food eventually. Anyways, reviews I can haz thems? They make me want to complete this thing. I'm still shocked at how popular it is. I really never though it would be the most popular one out of the three of the fics that have been posted so far. I figured it would be Decadence but it appears that I was incorrect and this one took the cake. Go figure. Still I'm quite happy with the response and I shall continue to try and keep it going. Now I'm off to watch the new season of SVU and either cringe in pain or just ignore everything else and drool over my favorite brunette and her blone counterpart. I still have hope that it will prove to be decent but we'll see. I may just end up watching my boxed sets of the first 12 seasons. *holds them close* They are one my prized posessions. Anyways, like always let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Alex ran after Livia as soon as she fled the room leaving the two Detectives to deal with Jocelyn on their own. She saw Munch and Fin looking concerned at the way Olivia curled in on herself and tried to avoid their looks. She shook her head and motioned quietly for them to leave so she could try and get Livia talking. When the door shut she walked over to the corner Livia had fled to and knelt down so she could speak to her.

"Livia? Are you all right?" She asked keeping her voice soft and not reaching out for her. Even with these precautions Livia still flinched away from her.

"Go away." She finally said. "You're the reason she doesn't want me anymore."

"What?" Alex asked stunned.

Livia lifted her head and that's when Alex saw it. The ever present leather collar was still there that still hadn't been removed but the little silver tag that hung from it was suddenly missing. She gasped realizing what had happened. In the process of their talk Jocelyn had somehow removed it.

"What does that mean?" She asked motioning towards the collar and it's lack of a tag.

Livia reached up tracing her hand over the leather before shaking her head her brown eyes sad. "It means she gave me to you."

"Livia she can't do that." Alex immediately protested.

Tearful brown eyes stared back at her. "She can and she did."

"Livia only you can make that decision."

Livia shook her head. "No she can and she did. I'm yours now. Not hers and if I hadn't insisted on coming here she wouldn't have been able to give me away."

Alex frowned trying to find a way to comfort the beautiful brunette but in the end making the decision. "How about I take you back to the hospital?"

"I hate that place. Don't send me back there." Livia immediately whimpered. "Can't I go to your home? That's where I'm supposed to go right? Unless you want to give me away as well." The voice she used was so heartbreaking that Alex squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep herself from crying before she opened her eyes.

"Would you want to come home with me?"

"No. I want to go to my home but I can't so I have to make do with what I've got. So I would rather go to your home than to the hospital." Livia shook her head and Alex nodded watching her sadly. "May I ask you something?" She asked not scooting out of her corner for comfort like she would before.

Alex nodded, "Anything."

"May we go to the hospital and get Mitsuru? They're not going to give her back to Jocelyn either and I would feel more comfortable with someone familiar with me. We can both do chores while you're away and make ourselves useful."

"You won't have to do any of that." Alex protested. "But we will go get her. They're planning to release her as well. They just needed to figure out where she was going to go."

Livia nodded, "Is that okay? That she comes to stay?"

"Yes of course." Alex was willing to do anything if it made Livia comfortable.

Livia nodded and slid to her feet she didn't get close to Alex even when both Detectives came towards her after shutting the interview door.

"You okay Olivia?" Elliot asked concerned for his former partner's mentality.

She flinched at his voice but still refused to go near Alex. Ashley frowned noticing the tag was missing immediately and looked at Alex who shook her head quietly.

"I'm going to take her home with me." Alex explained lamely.

Elliot shot her a look and then looked back at Olivia. "Do you want to go home with Alex? You know you're more than welcome to stay with me." He offered immediately.

Livia flinched further and twisted away so she was slightly hidden by Alex's taller more willowy frame. "Elliot it would probably be best for her to go home with Alex. Her place will be much quieter than yours with the twins running around." Ashley pointed out softly not wanting to upset the already delicate situation.

Elliot nodded though he stared sadly at Olivia and longed to have his former partner and friend back. It didn't appear to be happening any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Livia!" Mitsuru's voice was surprised and happy as soon as she walked through the hospital door followed by Alex. She looked up as her petite friend ran towards her and pulled her into an embrace. She held on as tight as she could the tears flowing unchecked from her eyes. Mitsuru pulled away reaching up to wipe her tears away and gasped. "Oh Livia." She had immediately taken notice of the lack of tag on Livia's collar and knew exactly what it meant.<p>

Livia shook her head not wanting to talk about it in front of Alex and Mitsuru for once agreed that it would be best for them to talk in private. She tucked Livia against her and looked at the blonde wearily before turning her eyes to Livia as she sniffled and pulled away. "We're going to stay with Alex Mitsuru. That is if it's okay with you?" Livia's brown eyes begged her to be okay with it and Mitsuru nodded.

"That's fine Livia. As long as we're together." She immediately agreed seeing that her friend would need her since the woman she truly should've gotten what she needed from had so obviously given her up to the blonde woman.

Not a word was spoken between the three as they took a cab back to Alex' uptown penthouse. She set her keys in the bowl on the table by the door and turned to allow the other two in. Mitsuru was much more subdued than Alex had heard of her being and she wondered if what Elliot had said about her was true but she noticed the way she kept her arms around Livia and led her into the room glaring a bit at her but keeping it to a minimum for Livia's sake she assumed.

"Is she asleep?" Alex asked turning when she heard movement coming from the hallway and then entering her kitchen. Mitsuru stood in front of her dressed in a pair of her yoga pants which had to be rolled up several times and a tank top. She nodded, "Yes finally. She's very upset but it's understandable." She walked into the kitchen and unlike Livia who seemed to timid and tentative with everything immediately pulled herself up on the counter. Alex blinked and watched as Mitsuru folded her arms and looked at her.

"She's yours now. You realize that right?" She asked swinging her legs back and forth slightly. She reached up twisting a lock of bright red hair around on her finger studying Alex in the bright lighting of the cream colored kitchen. Alex looked down at the granite counter top before she spoke.

"Livia belongs to no one but herself. Certainly not me." Alex pointed out as she took a sip from her glass of water.

Mitsuru's legs stopped swinging as she stared at her. "You don't get it do you? She's yours now. She belonged to Jocelyn and now she belongs to you."

"I don't view her the way Jocelyn did." Alex started.

"Then give her to someone who does. Or better yet get Jocelyn out of this mess and get Livia back to her."

"I can't do that." Alex glared at the little redhead who shook her head in disgust.

"Jocelyn and people like her are what Livia needs. They're all she knows so if you are going to jerk her around and not act properly towards her than give her to someone who can."

"Livia needs to learn to be her own person." Alex shook her head setting the glass down on the counter and turned to face Mitsuru.

Mitsuru's eyes flashed angrily before she took a slow breath and released it. "Do you know what it's like to be abused? To be hurt and scared? To know you'd be willing to do anything for anyone to feel safe? That's how Livia felt back then and Jocelyn provided the safety net she needed and still needs. If you can't be her safety net then give her up but don't make the mistake of trying to give her back the freedom she'll thrust away with both hands. It'll break her even worse than what you all thought Jocelyn had done to any of us."

"I don't know what any of that is like. I don't know what it's like to know that you would do anything to feel safe. I do know what it's like to feel isolated and alone and scared. I also know that you have to stand on your own two feet if you have any hopes of getting over that." Alex explained calmly though her eyes clouded over from her own experiences in witness protection.

Mitsuru frowned looking down before taking a breath. "Do you know how I came to belong to Jocelyn?"

Alex looked up and shook her head.

"My father was a drunk and my mother was a whore. They sold me when I was five to a man whose wife died in childbirth leaving him with a little infant he had no idea how to raise. She wanted a playmate and my parents wanted to get high. So I became her playmate until she was old enough to not want me anymore and I was sold again; this time to an old family friend of Jocelyn's. He was an older man incapable of doing anything to me other than looking but he was kind and he treated me well. I met Jocelyn a few times while he was still alive and she was always kind to me. He used to call me his little fire and he wanted me to dye my hair this red color. I was happy to do so and I kept up with it even when Jocelyn took me in. She said it suited me.

I was only with him about two years before he got sick. Cancer in the lungs very painful. He was close to dying and he knew it. His son overbearing son of a bitch that he was had his eye on me and my former master knew it. He'd protected me as long as he could and with his death his son was due to inherit everything including me. He told me that I would be nothing but a bed ornament if I stayed within his family but I could choose my freedom which he would give me without question or I could choose to be sold to Jocelyn. I didn't even know where to begin to be free. I couldn't go back to my parents they would beat me to death or worse and I certainly couldn't go out on my own how would I survive? I chose Jocelyn and I never regretted it. She was kind and she took care of me in the way not even my former master had. She made sure I was educated, she made sure I knew how to care for myself, she made sure I knew how to handle money and other things like that. Most of these were so new to me I didn't even know where to begin. She taught me how to be independent which was the greatest gift she could've given me."

"Then why didn't she do that for Livia?"

"Because Livia wouldn't let her. She didn't want to learn any of it. She just wanted to be with Jocelyn. Unlike me Livia was brought to us under atrocious conditions. She had been beaten, tortured and though I never asked most likely she'd been raped. If Jocelyn knew she never said and I never asked Livia for fear of upsetting her and by default upsetting Jocelyn for my troubles. She was scared, hurt and had no idea who she used to be aside from something the little girl in the cell with her who she was told was her little sister that called her Libby. Jocelyn took her to one of her friends he's a very well-known doctor but there was nothing he could do for her. There's a scar on the back of her head. He thought maybe that's where the memory loss came from but there was no way to bring it back and Livia didn't seem to suffer from any other damage other than that so Jocelyn made the decision to bring her back to the manor to live. " Mitsuru paused seeming to think before she began to speak again.

"Jocelyn tried to get Livia to remember anything from her old life but it was no use. Nothing came back. It just seemed to agitate her and she grew fearful that if she couldn't remember Jocelyn would get rid of her and that scared her more than anything. So she stopped pushing and told Livia that what would be would be and they would figure out together. Livia was so happy that day. She'd never had anyone tell her they would figure something out together. She said she could only remember being alone and trying to protect her sister Elaine. I think though the happiest I ever saw her was the day Jocelyn gave her her collar." Mitsuru once again paused biting her lip for a moment before smiling. "She was so proud, she had to show it to all of us. We normally didn't wear our collars unless it was a special occasion. We all had them but we had the choice of wearing them or not but Livia she said she was never taking hers off that it was a mark of how loved she was. When Jocelyn put the tag on her collar a few days later I thought Livia was going to explode she was so happy. She was always touching it you know? Holding it like it would somehow protect her against anything."

"That's why she never let anyone get close enough to look at it."

Mitsuru nodded, "Yeah. It was her protection in some way only known to her. It was what she needed and now you're going to have to provide her with what she needs. It may seem weird and different to you but if you care about her which I think you do, Jocelyn wouldn't have given you to her if she didn't think you honestly didn't care for Livia, you'll give her what she needs to survive. If you don't, you'll have to watch her wither and die and frankly if that happens I won't be the only one you'll have to deal with." With that Mitsuru slid off the counter and left the kitchen going back to the bedroom she was sharing with Livia to lay down with her to try and get some rest leaving Alex to contemplate her words in the silence of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Author's Endings Notes: Mwahahaahahaha! *starts to hack* Argh. Can't do that for long. Anyways, next chapter is here. I wrote it last night but I wanted to edit it when I got up. Going to the gym later so I may not get the next chapter written until tonight we'll see. I'm rather proud of this one honestly. I didn't think I'd get this far on it nor did I think it would get this popular. I appreciate all the nice words and people favoriting this thing and all that. It's quite humbling actually.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Awww...jeez. So there I was at the gym being a pretentious asshole playing on my phone while running on the treadmill all the sweet reviews for this thing. So what did I do? As soon as I got back home I started working on the next installment. I'm pretty okay with it. But I'm sure there are some errors here and there. Sorry about that. I was just sort of excited to get this up after all the sweet reviews and favorite story alerts and all that. So here it is as usual I appreciate the reviews. Once this is complete I'm all ready throwing around an idea for a new fanfic and Rae D. Magdon and I are going to start something soon. I'm very humbled by that last one I must say since she's my favorite author and she's become Alex to my Olivia. So anyways enough of my rambling I'm going to go veg out in the recliner and wait till my wife gets home or inspiration strikes again. Who knows you may get three chapters in one day? Won't you guys be lucky if that happens? Well I'd be the lucky one cause I'd get all the sweet words and all but hey. That's okay. Anyways, ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Good morning." Mitsuru chirped when Alex walked into the kitchen at 6:15. She'd stayed up most of the night thinking and unfortunately it showed. Her normally beautifully done hair, was slightly more ragged, her shoulders a bit more hunched even her Prada suit didn't hang as perfectly as it should have. She walked over to the coffee pot knowing she'd set the timer like normal to brew when she was showering but instead it was empty. "What the hell?" She turned to Mitsuru who was holding out a cup for her.

"I threw that swill out. I hope you don't mind. I figured since you're allowing me to stay with Livia I'd best put myself to use. If you have time I made breakfast for you."

Alex blinked taking the cup and then gave a small smile. "Thank you but it wasn't necessary."

Mitsuru shrugged. "Take care of Livia and we'll call it even." She turned back to the stove.

Alex glanced at the table noticing she'd already set it and had laid the newspaper she always read in the morning on the table. She smiled and took a sip of the coffee moaning at it's amazing flavor. Of course she never bought cheap coffee, it was one indulgence she allowed herself but it just didn't come out to be as good as she wished it was. "Did I do okay with the coffee? I didn't know if you liked it black or not."

"It doesn't need cream or sugar." Alex agreed smiling at her. "How did you do it?"

Mitsuru laughed, "The same way anyone else does. Ground the beans fresh and make the coffee. Jocelyn used to tell me that it always tasted much better if you ground the beans fresh every morning but most days unless one of us did it she didn't have that luxury so when she took me in I made it a point to do it every morning."

Alex watched as the redhead flipped around noticing the slight crimp in her waist length hair that must've meant she'd slept in a braid. She began to read her paper getting so absorbed that she didn't immediately notice Livia standing in the doorway with her feet turned in and her head down playing with her fingers.

Mitsuru turned plating the last crepe she'd made and turned to set the plate in front of Alex. "Good morning Livia." She greeted which caused Alex to look up.

"Good morning Livia." She greeted softly not surprised when she didn't get a response.

Mitsuru frowned. "Are you hungry? I made enough for all three of us." She offered but Livia didn't say a word merely looked at Alex waiting for permission to enter the room. Mitsuru frowned knowing exactly what was happening and hoping Alex would respond accordingly.

Alex rose to her feet going over to Livia which caused her to flinch down and try to make herself as small as possible. The sight broke Alex's heart. Ever since she'd seen Livia for the first time the woman had been all right in her presence. She'd never reacted like this to her. Then she remembered what Mitsuru had said. _"Give her what she needs, if you don't she'll wither and die."_ Alex also remembered the way Jocelyn had addressed Livia. Though her tone had remained soft and kind there was an edge to it that commanded her to obey. She only hoped she could adopt that tone.

"Livia, sweetheart, you need to sit down and eat. You need to stay strong. Go and sit at the table beside Mitsuru and I expect you to eat all the food on your plate before I leave for work." Alex tried to make her tone as sweet as possible but still kept the edge. When she turned back to the table Mitsuru was standing beside it smiling at her. A moment later she heard the chair scrape on the tile and looked over to see Livia sitting in the chair.

* * *

><p>"Do we have her on anything?" Elliot demanded as soon as he entered the ADA's office.<p>

"Good morning to you to Elliot." Alex wasn't in a necessarily bad mood seeing as she'd had a delicious breakfast and amazing coffee to start her day with but that didn't mean she liked the rudeness the Detective was displaying towards her.

Ever since she'd been back things were still a bit tense with her and Elliot but even he had noticed the change Witness protection had given her. She wasn't the cocky political driver attorney she had been. She had a new perspective having been a victim herself now. And though they still had a few fallouts here and there they were mostly on decent terms with each other.

"I'm doing well this morning how are you?" Elliot responded with an eye roll which got him a slight glare from the sitting ADA.

"We don't have much. Olivia isn't going to say she was raped or held against her will. Neither will the others. At most we've got her on a kidnapping charge but that's it. And even then it's a stretch since she never forced them stay. I'm trying to find something I can use to charge her with but right now there's nothing."

"If we let her go she'll flee the country you know it and I know it." Elliot folded his large arms across his double barrel chest staring at Alex who glared back slightly over the tops of her black framed glasses.

"I'm not stupid Elliot, I know exactly what she'll do." She snapped unnecessarily. "But you're not going to get Olivia or Mitsuru to talk and from what I've gathered from the other statements given at the manor no one else will say anything against her either."

"So what do we do?"

"At the moment we keep trying to dig something up I can use to hold her on otherwise we'll have to release her."

* * *

><p>"Are we interrupting?" Alex looked up shocked when she saw Mitsuru who had obviously borrowed a pair of her jeans and a baby doll t-shirt that she hadn't worn in almost two years standing before her along with Livia who stood back a pace or two. She smiled at the time and rose to her feet coming from around her large desk to speak to them.<p>

"What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but I have to admit it's rather unexpected." Alex smiled as she looked from the redhead to the brunette noticing the shy look Livia gave her.

Mitsuru hesitated looking at Livia and then back at Alex. "Livia wanted to come. She thought we'd bring you some lunch and maybe see if we could be any help to you in any way."

Alex leaned back against her desk unable to keep the thousand watt smile off her face at Mitsuru's words. Livia had wanted to come see her? Maybe their relationship wasn't as broken as she'd thought it was.

"As amazing as I'm sure the lunch you girls made me is why don't I treat you both to lunch out?" Alex offered standing up. "I 'm not due in court until 2. I've got plenty of time."

"We won't be a burden?" Livia asked softly and Alex shook her head.

"Of course not. I love spending time with you." That earned her a small hopeful smile from Livia who though it did appear had been crying was at least trying to get over being given up by her former Mistress. "Let me get my purse and coat and we'll go." She promised.

* * *

><p>Alex held open the door for both Mitsuru and Livia and couldn't resist sliding a hand out and gently running it along Livia's spine in a form of comfort. Livia shivered and glanced back over her shoulder at the contact but Alex didn't look back at her though she did smile slightly when she noticed Livia giving her a small shy smile for her thoughtfulness. They were seated quickly and given menus which Alex opened and began to peruse she glanced over the top of her menu to see Mitsuru had opened hers but Livia had left hers untouched. "Livia, do you not want to eat?" She asked.<p>

Livia looked up and shook her head. "No ma'am. I thought you'd order for me."

Alex blinked and set the menu down. She stood up but refused to acknowledge the way Livia curled in on herself. "Come and sit beside me Livia. We'll figure out together what you should eat." She murmured which she noted earned her an approving look from Mitsuru. Maybe she was doing this right after all? Livia stood up and moved to slide into the booth beside her. She sat down right as their waiter came and she ordered drink for herself and Olivia allowing Mitsuru to order for herself since the little redhead seemed fine with it. She ignored the funny look the waiter gave her when she ordered for Livia but she ignored it instead turning her eyes to the menu. She held it out slightly so Livia could see and began to speak to her in low undertones about what she would possibly like to eat. Though she didn't get any real feedback she took careful notice of the items Livia's eyes lingered on a bit longer than others and figured out what to order from there.

Livia smiled happily at her when Alex picked out exactly what she'd wanted and couldn't resist leaning in and laying her head on Alex's shoulder. Mitsuru was grinning happily watching the two closely and was quite pleased to see her talk with Alex had brought to fruition the woman's ability to properly master Livia. It was almost as if they were back in Boston having lunch with their Mistress at a beautiful bistro overlooking the city.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Man I'm going to hurt tomorrow and I get to meet with my personal trainer too. Oh well. Anyways I want you guys to enjoy this this is for all my reviewers especially you guys that have been with me through Decadence and it's sequel which yes is being worked on. I just want you guys to know how amazing you are and without you I wouldn't have gone on ahead and started work on it today. I'll be back later peeps! You guys rock!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Good morning dears! It's nasty and cold outside but it's warm and toasty in my house with my puppy and wife. Wife though is about to go to work and leave me alone for a while so I will be writing and doing other things that need to get done. Anyways let me know what you think as always yeah? Oh yeah and sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Alex was on her cell phone talking to Elliot about getting a warrant for Jocelyn's financials when she walked through the door that night. "Even with probable cause Elliot Swiss bank accounts are notorious for not giving up their records. "Not to mention the fact that at the moment I don't have anything to take to a judge for probable cause to give us the warrant to get at their records in the first place." She held the phone away from her ear as she heard Elliot cursing and sighed. She set her briefcase down in the foyer and reached up to remove her coat only to be surprised by two hands gently sliding the coat from her shoulders. She brought the phone back to ear and turned smiling when she realized Livia had heard her come in and was trying to help her get her winter gear off. She made a mental note to take both girls shopping seeing as it was supposed to start snowing on Sunday. Though she knew she should probably do some work on Saturday a day spent shopping with her girls would be more enjoyable.

She paused missing Elliot asking her a question as she thought about that. Her girls, where had that come from? They belonged to themselves not to her but somehow she liked the way it sounded in reference to Livia. Mitsuru was proving to be a good ally though and she was quite cute in her saucy little way. She wondered if Livia would get like that eventually. She paused, what was she thinking? She should ask Elliot once Livia was settled to bring over the things he'd saved from her apartment that may stir up her missing memories. Forcing herself to tune back into the conversation she watched as Livia carefully hung her coat up in the closet and turned back to her with a smile. She smiled back and motioned with a tilt of her head for Livia to go ahead and she would follow.

"Yes Elliot, I understand that we have a limited amount of time on this one but our problem is that she's got her bases covered at most I may be able to hit her with unlawful imprisonment but right now that's not even an option and the kidnapping charge won't apply either if you can't get me someone who will say otherwise." She paused listening and then sighed. "All right. Just find me some probable cause and I'll get you your warrant."

"He seemed awfully eager." Livia said softly. She was standing in the living room with her arms folded over her stomach waiting patiently for Alex to join her.

"Yeah he just wants to get this cleared up." Alex offered.

"You mean he wants to put her away so she can't hurt anyone like you all think she did." Alex noticed immediately that unlike Mitsuru Livia never used Jocelyn's name. She frowned watching Livia before nodding.

"Yes I suppose that's what he wants."

"It's what you want too." Livia offered not questioning but more a statement of fact.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Livia sighed, "Well it's too late for that. Mitsuru is cooking dinner. She thought you'd be hungry when you got home. She said attorneys work up an appetite arguing in front of all those people."

Alex frowned but nodded, "I appreciate it. Did you two already eat without me?"

"Should we?" Livia asked.

"If you get hungry enough of course."

"She always preferred it if at least I waited. She didn't like eating alone. Plus she said she liked eating with me so I always waited."

"Well you don't have to wait for me if I'm late. If not I wouldn't mind if you weren't too terribly hungry to wait but if you get hungry don't let my absence stop you." Alex offered but then she wondered if that was the right thing to say especially given how deflated Livia just got.

She took a breath and spoke. "I would like it if you would wait for me Livia. It would be nice to eat with someone else. You can tell me how your day was over dinner. "

Livia immediately perked up and nodded her brown eyes now a bit brighter. "Yes ma'am." She paused and then looked at Alex. "What should I call you?"

Alex paused tempted to say what do you want to call me but stopped herself. Remembering yet again what Mitsuru said she spoke carefully, "Well ma'am is fine. I don't see where that is a problem. You can also call me by name when you're around certain people." She paid close attention to the way Livia seemed to deflate. "It makes certain people uncomfortable so we should be polite enough to consider them don't you think?"

Livia bit her lip and then nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"I don't think you should call me Mistress or anything like that." At that Livia nodded glad that Alex realized that term was something she wouldn't be comfortable using but if told to she would.

"You can also use Miss Alex or something like that if you like. I'm not too particular I'll respond to what you choose."

Livia nodded smiling cutely as Mitsuru stepped into the living room. "Good evening." She greeted. "I made dinner. You don't have too terribly much in there so I sort of improvised. Would it be all right if I went grocery shopping while you were at work one day?" Mitsuru asked even giving a cute little curtsey which made Alex smile.

Livia watched Alex closely wanting to gauge her reaction to such a request. "I don't see where that would be a problem as long as you took Livia. I think it would do her some good to get out of the house for a bit."

Livia looked down not wanting Alex to see how much it hurt to not be wanted enough that her new Mistress desired her presence often. Sure she understood it would be difficult for her to go to work with Alex like she had Jocelyn but that didn't mean she couldn't find something useful to do that could help make Alex's work life a bit easier. Mitsuru had always managed to house having done it for her former Master. Livia though she knew the basics of cleaning didn't spend much time in the kitchen and therefore often found herself trying to seek out things to do that would keep her occupied if she was at home and if not she was usually at Jocelyn's side and was happy to stay right there.

Mitsuru caught the look and frowned, "I'm sure Livia would like to accompany you as well." She started noticing how Livia's head shot up and her eyes got big. Obviously she hadn't wanted that revealed.

"Maybe when I won't be in court all day I'll bring her along but most days that won't be an option. I work a very fast paced job with a lot of people In and out. As lovely as you are Livia," Alex turned to look at her, "And as much as I know I would like to have you at work with me it would be difficult for me to spend any real sort of time with you and you while being a lovely distraction would still be a distraction I couldn't afford with the sensitive work I do." She explained hoping to take the sting out of her refusal to bring Livia along to work with her.

She could see Livia understood and even blushed a bit at being called "a lovely distraction" but she knew she would have to work hard if she wished for their budding relationship to continue to grow to be what Livia needed and would hopefully once regaining her footing would view as Alex's way of helping her in whatever capacity she was needed.

"I need to get back to make sure dinner isn't burning. Would you like to go and change before it's ready?" Mitsuru asked noticing Alex's expensive suit and shoes. Alex nodded and smiled at them before heading to her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Mitsuru and Livia finally settled into bed. Though neither had ever shared a bed before they were both finding it to be a comfort that neither wanted to give up. Livia smiled as the little redhead shifted and turned and finally settled so they were facing each other. They would speak quietly before bed each night. At first they'd spoken at length about Jocelyn. As the weeks wore on other topics began to emerge and now Livia found herself wanting to talk about Alex.<p>

"What do you think of Miss Alex?" She asked softly watching her friend's pretty petite features.

"She's very nice." Mitsuru responded. "I mean she's not well you know but she's trying."

"She's doing a good job. I just wish I knew what she wanted from me."

"I think Alex wants what she used to want for you Livia. To be happy." Mitsuru pointed out touching her friend's cheek.

Livia frowned and then nodded, "It's hard. I miss her so much."

Mitsuru sat up a bit looking down at Livia. "You loved her very deeply didn't you?" She asked studying Livia's features.

"We all did." Livia responded her eyes down turned.

Mitsuru reached out tilting her friend's chin up so she could see her eyes. "You were in love with her weren't you?"

"Weren't you?" Mitsuru noticed the way Livia didn't bother to deny it but she was quick to try and deflect from the topic.

"No. I loved her and maybe at one point I was in love but that faded. How long were you in love with her?" She asked wondering how she'd been so stupid as to not see it. That was part of why Livia was so dependent on Jocelyn. She was so deeply in love she couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for even a moment. She'd always just chalked it up to the relationship Livia and Jocelyn had with each other but now she realized it was something else all together.

"Since I first laid eyes on her when she bought me at the auction, she was so beautiful and I felt so safe. That's when I fell in love." She answered though her words were hesitant.

Mitsuru reached out brushing Livia's brown hair behind her ear. "Did you ever get a chance to let her know?"

Livia shook her head, "I wanted to tell her but I never did. I thought she knew though. She seemed to."

"She did love you Livia. I don't know about being in love with you but she did love you very much. You were her most precious possession. She told all of us that."

"But how does one fall in love with a possession?" Livia asked sounding miserable.

Mitsuru opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Eventually she did the only thing she could, she slid her small hand up and down Livia's back allowing her to cry and providing as much comfort as she could.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: D'awwww...now I feel like shit for this ending. Poor little thing. Oh well Alex can kiss it and make it better hopefully yeah?<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally finished it! This bitch took all day and I don't know why. I had a pretty clear idea of where I was going but you know whatever. It's here and it's done. Some errors I'm sure but hey hopefully I did okay. Let me know what you think like always yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Alex was lying awake staring at the ceiling. Weeks had bled into months and now Livia and Mitsuru were both quite comfortable in their lives with her. She found herself quite content with the dynamic that had come about due to the relationships they were forming. Mitsuru had come out of her shell even more if that were possible and now was talking about wanting to go to school to learn and maybe go to college. Livia for her part was still tentative but she would open her mouth now if something bothered her but she still kept the quiet submissiveness towards Alex. She and Elliot were getting along now and she no longer seemed afraid to go places without Mitsuru or Alex by herself. Alex couldn't help but think about the events of that night that were now playing in her mind keeping her from sleeping.

* * *

><p>That night Elliot had come for dinner. Mitsuru's meals were getting to be pretty famous among the guys who would come to see Livia from time to time and would often stay for dinner. The next day Alex wouldn't hear the end of how amazing the food had been. It was an amusing sight to see the four men tripping over themselves to come over if it meant getting a home cooked meal. She frowned when she thought back to the conversation from dinner.<p>

"I brought some of your old things Olivia." Elliot started as soon as they had finished eating. Mitsuru frowned reaching out under the table to lay her hand on Livia's thigh. She still didn't like Elliot refusing to call Livia by name but instead by a name she'd repeatedly asked him not to call her.

Livia set her glass down looking down at her plate and then up at him. "I really wish you would stop calling me that. That's not my name." Everyone else had finally agreed to call her by the only name she could remember but Elliot.

Elliot sighed folding his hands and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't get used to it."

She nodded, "What did you bring?"

"Just some stuff I saved from your old place. Pictures things like that."

Alex took a bit of the delicious roast Mitsuru had made staying quiet even though she knew it may trigger some of Olivia's memories. She would be sad though if it did and Olivia suddenly decided to move out and away from her. Or worst hold her responsible for not showing her these things herself. She was only trying to protect her, or so she told herself. Reality was she almost hoped Livia didn't get her memories back some of them were so terrible she could understand wanting to forget them. At least what she'd heard of them. She knew there were even darker secrets she had no clue about. She was merely able to see the dark shadows that always haunted Olivia's expressive brown eyes.

"Pictures of her family?" Livia asked taking a sip of her soda. She set the glass down. Though she was willing to acknowledge that the person she used to be Detective Olivia Benson was indeed her past, she still made a distinction between who she used to be and who she was now.

"Yeah, some pictures of your mother and your brother. Things like that. I thought you would appreciate them." Elliot was smiling trying hard to get Olivia to respond to him.

Alex knew it was childish and she shouldn't feel like this but she almost got a bit of satisfaction out of the distance Livia continued to put between her and Elliot. Though she didn't mind him and seemed to like him to some extent she liked others more. Especially Cragen, something about the man seemed to make her feel very at ease. Sometimes if things were slow at the precinct he would take off and bring her out to lunch with him. Alex would sometimes walk in to find the two in his office talking quietly after they'd eaten and returned.

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think I want them." Livia responded taking a bit of her asparagus.

Elliot frowned, "Why not? They're your family."

"Were my family. I don't remember them and frankly neither have made a move to see me so why should I give them that courtesy?"

"Your mother is dead Olivia."

"Then she doesn't have to see me like this or excuse me what you would be afraid of her seeing me like." Livia set her fork down and looked at Alex. "May I please be excused?"

Alex frowned and nodded, "Of course."

When she was gone Elliot turned on her. "Why the hell is she still asking you for permission to do things?"

"She's doing what's comfortable for her."

"And you too obviously." Elliot snapped.

Mitsuru set her fork down and turned to look at him. "That's enough. Livia doesn't care for the fact that you continue to call her by the name she doesn't like and that you refuse to see her as the person she is now not the person she used to be. She's changed and you have to accept that if you can't then you won't be welcome in her life. Alex is important to her; she's the one person that has acknowledged who she was and what she needed from the beginning. You can yell and scream at her for her supposed faults but it won't change anything. If you want to be a part of her life now then you need to stop trying to force her into the role you want her to fill because it's not going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and check on Livia."

Alex looked down staying silent and knowing Elliot was thinking about her words too. Mitsuru had a tendency not to mince words nor did she have a problem letting someone know they were out of line. Alex glanced up seeing Elliot though upset by Olivia's reaction he was thinking about Mitsuru's words.

"She's right you know. Even if she did have her memories she still wouldn't be the same person.'

"She's my best friend." Elliot started.

"And she will be again if you get to know her as she is now. Yes I think it's great of you to bring pictures of her family to let her see but even you know she won't acknowledge that she and Olivia are the same person. She always makes sure to separate them. "

"She could get her memory back."

"It's a slim chance Elliot and if you want to be part of her life you're going to have to accept her as she is now." Alex rose to her feet, "I'm going to go check on her."

* * *

><p>Livia was staring at the window down into the city Alex noticed. As soon as she entered the bedroom Mitsuru slid to her feet and scooted out the door without a word. Alex smiled watching her go before she walked over to Olivia.<p>

"Must be something interesting going on out there to have your full attention like that." She remarked. Livia smiled hearing her voice but didn't immediately turn from the window.

"He didn't mean any harm you know?" Alex remarked. "He's trying to help in his own way. He just doesn't understand that you're not the same person he knew for so long."

"I know that. But I just wish he would try to get to know me as I am now not as I used to be." Livia turned slipping towards Alex smiling so sweetly when Alex immediately opened her arms and slid them around her. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and sighed happily when Alex slid her hand up and down her spine. "I like it when you do that." She murmured softly knowing she needed to start speaking to Alex about what she liked and disliked. Mitsuru had been talking to Alex a lot lately and though Livia was still sweetly submissive to her Mitsuru had told her Alex would like her opinions on some things. She figured small things were a good place to start.

Alex grinned, "Then I'll do it more often." She promised.

Livia pulled back slightly and nodded smiling before sliding her own arms slowly around Alex's little waist. It was the first time she'd actually embraced Alex while she'd been held by the woman. Alex couldn't resist sliding her hand up and down Livia's back and neck underneath her hair. She was always careful not to touch her hair because Mitsuru told her Jocelyn had always pet Livia's hair. She didn't want to remind her brunette of that woman in any way.

"Do you want to go back out there?" Alex asked after a while.

Livia shook her head, "No I want to stay with you like this."

Alex smiled and held her a bit closer happy that she seemed to be making progress with Livia.

* * *

><p>"She looks awfully butch." Mitsuru commented looking at a picture of Olivia and her mother Serena.<p>

"I dunno I may look good with my hair cut like that." Livia said with a smile which got her a look of disgust from Mitsuru.

Alex laughed watching her two girls digging into the things Elliot had brought. Though they were both hesitant to do so Livia had finally made the first move and Mitsuru followed suit. "She's pretty though, Olivia's Mom." Alex listened closely noticing how easily Mitsuru distinguished between Olivia and Livia.

"She was. I never met her." Alex replied, "But Olivia looked a lot like her."

Livia leaned over looking over Mitsuru's shoulder at her. "What happened to her?"

"She fell down a flight of stairs at a subway station. Broke her neck in the fall I believe." She didn't have the heart to tell Olivia that she was completely drunk when she'd done it. At least that's what Elliot had told her. "I think her heel broke and she slipped." She added.

Livia shook her head, "That's horrible. What did she do for a living?"  
>"She was a college professor. She taught English."<p>

Livia smiled at that. "She looks scholarly." Alex smiled back at her and then watched as the girls turned a page.

"So this is Olivia's brother?" She asked pointing to a picture of the young man with Olivia.

Alex leaned over and nodded, "Yes his name is Simon."

"He's handsome." Mitsuru said with a smile. "He sort of resembles Olivia."

"Sort of not really." Livia cocked her head studying the picture and then shook her head.

Alex noticed Livia didn't even bring up wanting to see her brother. "I think that's enough for tonight girls. It's getting late and I have court at 9 sharp tomorrow."

Mitsuru nodded smiling at Livia as she closed to photo album. "Yeah we shouldn't go through this without someone to explain it. Right Livia?"

Livia nodded in agreement setting the album on the coffee table along with the other pictures. Alex noted she didn't even look twice at any of them. "I am tired." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Alex blinked surfacing from the memory before jerking up she stared at her door as it cracked and then pushed open. Figuring it was Mitsuru who sometimes came to speak to her when she thought it wouldn't be overheard by Livia, she sat up and turned the soft lamp on. "Mitsuru?" She asked.<p>

"No. It's Livia."

Alex smiled watching as Livia slowly stepped into the room. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

Livia shook her head, "No. I just….I've been thinking….a lot. Especially after tonight. That woman in those pictures. She seems so unhappy."  
>"She wasn't…" Alex started only to have Livia come towards her and sit on the bed.<p>

"She was. I can tell. I've seen that expression before. And the way her life was described to me…I don't want to remember that. I'm scared of what I'll find out."

Alex frowned, "Livia to know who we are now we have to know who we were."

"I'm happy being just me. I'm happy belonging to you. Isn't that enough?"

Alex smiled, "I can't answer that for you. Only you can. But I'll be here for you no matter answers you choose to seek or not."

Livia smiled and nodded. She leaned forward slightly and Alex watched shocked when Livia gently pressed her lips to hers. Unable to resist the simple little gesture she kissed back. It was simple and sweet but there was a hidden passion that had been reawakened that hadn't been there in any of the embraces they'd shared before. Alex found herself pulling Livia towards her while Livia's arms went up to embrace her willingly falling back to the bed and pulling Alex on top of her. The blonde for her part was shocked at the bold move but quite pleased that Livia felt confident enough around her to do so.

She pulled away when their kisses started to turn heated and stared down at Livia. Livia looked back her face completely open as she watched Alex waiting to see what the woman wanted. Alex reached out gently sliding her hand along Livia's soft cheek for a moment before she pulled away. "I'm sorry Livia. I can't do this."

"What?" Livia asked her brown eyes immediately welling up with tears. "Why not?"

"I can't take advantage of you like that."

"You're not." Livia started. "I came to you. I started this. Not you. Though if it's improper of me I understand and next time I won't initiate it like that. I'll let you have me when you want me."

"Livia that's just it. I can't do that to you. I care about you so much that I want our first time to be something special, magical. Not a rushed night because I have to go to work tomorrow. I want to do this right."

Livia frowned, "I don't understand."

"Livia, I care about you a lot. You've made such tremendous progress and I've seen more of your personality and fire than I ever thought I'd get to see. I just don't want to ruin that by making this about me and when it should be about both of us. I want to get to know you better than I do now. I want you to get to know me and when the time is right we can do this. But it's not right now and it's certainly not tonight."

Livia slowly slid her arms away and nodded, "Okay. I'll go back to my room now." She didn't make a move to get up though seeing how Alex was still straddling her.

Alex shook her head, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep though. Nothing else."

Livia glanced up and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: No smut for you guys. My muse took a holiday after I had to sit at the DMV office for an hour and a half. Maybe some smut later who knows?<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Good day peeps! I'm very tired today. It is not pleasant. I'm contemplating going back to sleep for a bit but before I did I was determined to get this thing written and out. We're coming up on the end of this I do believe but hey who knows I may have a few more twists here and there that can get to bring this one back up and running or I may save it for a sequel who knows? I like doing sequels. I like seeing how everyting has developed beyond where it had before. Anyways we'll see what happens here and there and go from there. Hopefully it will be something fun right? All right off to nap and then gym. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight guys. Love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Livia was studying her face in the mirror. She trailed her hand up tracing her fingers over her ever present collar. She'd never taken it off since Jocelyn had given it to her. Even when she'd been here with Alex she'd never removed it. She kept it on at first to try and remind herself of her time with Jocelyn but now she was wondering why she'd kept it on in the first place. She reached up sliding her fingers through her brown locks. Her hand slid along the scar feeling it's jagged edges before slipping to the buckle of the collar. It was a simple affair and though she knew Alex wouldn't put a collar on her again unless maybe she asked her to it was still hard for her to let this go.

She sighed removing her hands and setting them on the vanity before turning. Alex was standing in the doorway watching her silently.

"I can't." She said softly knowing Alex would know what she meant.

"You don't have to. You can take it off when you're ready and not before." She promised.

"You won't collar me will you?"

"No. I won't." Alex shook her head.

Livia bit her lip and turned back to the mirror. "Ever since Joc…she collared me I never wanted to take it off. I felt so loved and safe with it around my neck. Like I had a physical representation of her love for me. It seemed if I were to take it off or let someone else remove it I wouldn't be safe anymore. I wouldn't be her beloved…or yours." She looked down at the vanity.

Alex sighed inwardly hearing what Livia said and though she understood she didn't make a move to speak allowing Livia to work out in her head what she needed to do to get better.

Livia's hands trailed back to her neck and then fell. "I can't. Not yet."

Alex walked into the bathroom and gently pulled Livia close pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "It's okay. Maybe one day you'll want to take it off but until then I think it's a perfectly lovely accessory." She promised.

* * *

><p>"Hey you ready to go?" Elliot asked smiling at his former partner.<p>

Livia smiled and nodded, "Yeah let's go." She turned to grab her leather jacket from the closet. As she pulled it on she paused, "Let me go tell Alex we're about to leave."

"Sure." Though Elliot frowned he never said a word allowing Livia to do as she chose. He was honestly putting forth the effort to get to know Livia.

She was quite pleased with his progress towards her and her own progress towards him. She'd realized about a month ago that she still held him responsible for the way he'd shattered her existence even if now she could admit that it wasn't a totally healthy one it was still what she'd known and what she'd thought made her happy. He in return blamed her for lacking her former self's abilities and found it quite hard to get past what he'd known of her to who she was now. Though she still made a distinction between Olivia and Livia she was now willing to at least consent to the fact that they were one in the same. Though she still preferred to be called Livia and believed she probably always would.

"Alex?" She called as she went into the living room. She found the beautiful blonde pouring over files trying to prepare for a case she was taking to trial. The beauty looked up and smiled when she Livia.

"Elliot here?"

"Yeah we're going to head out. I just wanted to let you know."

Alex nodded, "Go ahead and have fun at the baseball game. It'll do you some good to go out. You have your cell phone right?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket." She patted her jeans pocket to let Alex know she'd grabbed it.

"Okay. Then go and have some fun. I'll see you when you get home tonight."

The baseball game had been a lot more fun than she'd anticipated. Though she and Elliot were indeed getting closer he still found it hard to reconcile her slightly more girly way of doing things with the butch girl he used to know but at least he was trying. Livia screamed and cheered right along with him and seemed to be having a great time so he supposed he was doing things right. She also found herself enjoying Elliot's presence way more than she ever had.

When they left the game it was getting late. The sun had already set but things were still going strong in the city. "Do you want to stop and grab a beer maybe some dinner?"

"Alex wanted me to be home to have dinner with her." Livia still acted on the rules laid down for her even if Alex said it was all right to break them once in a while if she wanted to have dinner with her friends.

Elliot frowned and nodded, "Okay. Maybe next time?"

Livia nodded with a smile, "Definently."

* * *

><p>"How was the game?" Alex asked looking up from her thick stacks of paperwork when Livia walked into the living room.<p>

"It was good."

"Did you guys stop for dinner?" Alex asked going back to highlighting a passage she needed.

"No, I wanted to come home."

Alex looked up, "You could've had dinner with Elliot. I wouldn't have minded. Mitsuru still isn't back from class and I know she's usually hungry when she gets here."

Livia shrugged, "I just wanted to be with you instead."

Alex grinned and nodded pushing aside her papers. Livia smiled back at her and made her way to the couch slipping onto it beside her. It didn't take long for her to get what she had wanted all evening. A few brief shifts and she was kissing Alex.

It never took long for things to get heated between them and before Livia knew it she was standing up and trying to guide Alex to her bedroom. The blonde hesitated before seeing the pleading look Livia shot her. Her resolve crumbled under a pair of beautiful dark eyes that she could never say no to.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. One moment they were climbing into bed carefully kissing and caressing through their clothes before those were suddenly gone. Alex found her body shocking enough underneath Livia's. It was the first time since they'd began to see each other that Livia ever allowed herself to take control of their love making.

Livia sat up smiling at Alex before she slid her hands to her collar. Alex sat up carefully slipping her arms around Livia's waist as the woman unbuckled the collar and finally set it aside. She smiled watching Livia and then reached out taking the warm leather in her hands. "It is beautiful. I can understand why it has such meaning to you."

"The next time I put it on, I want you to put it on me." Livia murmured softly. "When you're ready to accept me as your devoted servant."

"Livia." Alex breathed staring up at her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's what I need even now. I need you to master me, teach me, mould me into what you want me to be not what she made me that you were forced to take over so that I wouldn't fall apart." Livia paused, "I'm ready to accept that like Olivia's past Jocelyn is my past. And you are my present and future. Whether or not that is in the capacity as my Mistress and lover or just my lover I'll accept it. But I want you to know that I'm ready to accept you in whatever capacity you will give me."

Alex stayed silent during the whole speech before she gently tapped Livia's thighs. When the woman slid off her she picked up the collar and stared at it then shook her head. Livia felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had hoped Alex would understand how much she truly did need her ownership over her but it appeared that wasn't the case. She looked down feeling hurt before Alex gently reached out lifting her chin up so she could see her eyes. "I won't use the collar she put on you. It's hers. Not mine. And not yours anymore. If you are willing to allow me to become what you need then I must ask that I be allowed to make you what I need. And for starters getting you a beautiful collar that I've picked for you and not one that she did will make you one step closer to being mine."

Livia felt her heart explode at Alex's words. She nodded watching as the woman lifted the collar and threw it in the little trash can beside the bed before she leaned back over and pressed her lips to Livia's in their first kiss where their normally tightly controlled passion was allowed to let itself loose.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! No smut yet. Sorry guys. Smut soon. I promise. I'm being a bit lazy cause I'm tired today.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: *sings along* I do it all because I'm evil! Okay I'm done. No seriously I finally finished this chapter. It didn't seem to want to get written but I was trying to help my friend clean her house for when her girlfriend who lives in Orlando comes for a visit. I'm excited for her. Anyways, I think this one finished it up guys. I may go on and do some more with it but for now I think it's safe to consider it ended. Let me know what you think like always yeah? And hopefully here soon I'll get started on my next fic and all guys are amazing and very humbling. I suffer with bouts of depression so some days seeing all these sweet reviews makes me want to get up and keep going. You have no idea how much that means to me. So I want to say thank you for everything and for seeing this thing through with me. Love you guys.

Bella

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Alex stroked her fingers along the simple gold band she'd had made for Livia. She gently touched the little charm she'd had attached to it. It'd come from Olivia's own necklace. One she wore all the time. She smiled and set it aside. She looked up at the man at the counter. "It's a beautiful piece. Very simple and elegant. Your lady is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." Alex stated looking back at the gold band. It would look so beautiful on Livia's olive toned skin.

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes of course. I hope she likes it."

"I do too."

* * *

><p>Livia was standing in the kitchen talking to Mitsuru when Alex got home that night. She heard both girls start to laugh and smiled when she saw Livia's huge smile.<p>

"What are you two doing in here?" Alex asked as she walked in pulling her suit jacket off.

"Just talking. I met someone." Mitsuru smiled.

"Really? That's wonderful news." Alex was delighted.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Livia added.

"She really is. I really liked her."

"Where did you meet her?" Alex asked.

"She's in my English class. She's a biology major. She's a sophomore."

"What's her name?" Alex asked smiling at the big smile on Mitsuru's pretty face.

"Alice. We have a project together so I was wondering if it was all right if she comes over tomorrow?"

"I don't see where that would be a problem." Alex smiled. "I'll be at the office most of the day. Livia would you like to go with me?"

Livia looked up, "You don't have court?"

"Shockingly enough no. I'm just going to be doing a backlog of paper work. Besides that if you get bored I'm sure Cragen, Elliot and the boys would enjoy you going to see them."

Livia smiled, "I could." She agreed looking down. Mitsuru smiled, "Well I gotta go study but I dinner is the oven. Call me if you need anything?" She sashayed by them leaving them in silence.

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting up in bed, the soft light from the lamp was the only light in the room. She twisted the collar in her hand again and again and slid her finger along the little square charm. She didn't look up when the bed dipped knowing Livia had climbed in beside her.<p>

"I had this made for you. Do you like it?" Alex asked sliding her fingers along the gold.

"It's beautiful." Livia breathed. "It's mine?" She looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"It's yours if you want it." Alex held it out for Livia to see.

Livia reached up tracing her fingers along the smooth metal. It was different from her former collar which had been leather and had her tag on it.

"This is Olivia's isn't it?" She asked touching the beautiful little square charm. She smiled, "Will you put it on me?"

Alex smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

She watched Livia hold up her hair willingly allowing Alex to buckle the collar around her neck. It was such a trusting beautiful look. Alex leaned forward and gently unbuckled the collar and slipped it around her neck. She tenderly slid her hands to Olivia's covering them and pulling them from her hair. She carefully combed Olivia's brown hair around her face noting how it only enhanced the gold.

Livia held perfectly still her chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly. "How does it look?" She asked.

"Beautiful. Just like you." Alex responded softly.

Livia's smile was so big she felt like her cheeks would fall off. "May I go look?" As soon as she had Alex's nod she ran to the bathroom clicking the light on and staring at the new image of herself. She reached up tracing her fingers over the collar, noting how like the little tag from her previous collar, the little charm fell right in the hollow of her throat. She turned seeing Alex standing in the doorway smiling at her.

She ran towards her throwing her arms around her unable to express how wonderful it felt to finally have Alex's collar around her neck. Alex smiled holding her in return and pressing her lips tenderly to Livia's. It was the first time since the night she'd removed Jocelyn's collar that they'd shared kisses like this. They'd both agreed to wait until they were ready although they had gotten hot and heavy a few times since then.

Livia gently pushed Alex back towards her bed shedding clothes along the way until they both collapsed onto the bed their lips pressing together over and over again. Livia rolled so that she was straddling Alex's hips and smiled at her. She hoped she cut an appealing image. Jocelyn had told her once that she was never sexier than when she was naked with only her collar around her neck. She wondered if Alex thought the same but looking at her eyes she realized she didn't need to worry. She smiled and leaned down pressing her lips to Alex's in a tender show of affection that quickly turned heated. Hands roving, mouths touching things progressed as naturally between them as if they had been lovers for years. Livia found herself gripping Alex's blonde hair as the woman kissed and licked her private places coaxing orgasm after orgasm from her. Of course Livia had done this to Jocelyn a few times but never did her former Mistress use her mouth on her. Sometimes she would kiss and nip at her nipples but never would she go further. It only made her realize how lucky she was that Alex was so willing to pleasure in whatever way she wanted.

When the time came she easily reciprocated the flavor loving the intoxicating flavor of her new Mistress. Alex weaved her fingers into her hair the same way she had done previously but she was careful to keep her hands from pulling the brown locks. Livia had a very talented mouth and Alex forced herself to not think of how many times she'd likely used some of the tricks she was using to work her body into a frenzy like she had Jocelyn's. In the many months since they had found Olivia again and since that night at the precinct Jocelyn never called or came around. Alex wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not because she wondered if Livia would've gotten more closure from speaking to her and telling her how hurt she'd been or if it would've done her more harm. She shook her head, tossing her hair slightly to force the thoughts from her mind and focus solely on what her beloved Livia was doing for her.

Their love making lasted hours into the night leaving them both satisfied and exhausted. Willingly Livia curled into Alex's arms. She traced her fingers over her collar and the little tag over and over again. "it's so pretty." She murmured softly. "I love it so much."

"It fits you."

"It makes me yours." Livia looked up at her with adoring eyes.

Alex smiled reaching out and gently running her fingers through Olivia's soft hair. "We belong to each other Livia."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay so I know I promised smut but I wanted this to be somewhat whimsical and more beautiful than just very graphic. I also wanted to use the collar as symbolism between who Olivia was and who she is now and I hope I achieved that if not I failed miserably. And I'm really sorry. Like I said I think I can consider it pretty much done but who knows I may add something else or do a one shot or two to sort of wrap up any loose ends. I hope it's been a good read for you guys. I tried really hard with it. It was a very interesting journey for me and something that had some very deep personal meanings to it.<p> 


End file.
